Que viva la reina
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Año 1773. Quinn es la reina de Francia, Rachel Berry su dama de alcoba. Basado en la vida de la reina Maria Antonieta de Austria
1. Chapter 1

Las cortinas se abrían dejando ver un deslumbrante sol. Tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para que no los lastimara.

_Buenos días.-_Dijeron todas sus damas a coro haciendo una reverencia.

**Q: **Buenos días.-Masculló aun adormilada. Miró a su lado y se encontró solo con las sabanas.-¿Y mi esposo?

_Salió de cacería con su hermano.-_Contestó una joven.

**Q: **Oh.

Se deshizo de las estorbosas sabanas que la cubrían para levantarse de aquella cama. Estiró sus brazos mientras hacia distintos ruidos.

_Si su majestad me lo permite le presento a su nueva dama de alcoba.-_Dijo una de esas mujeres.

**R: **Lady Rachel Barbra Berry a su disposición mi señora.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Era una joven de no más de 20 años, bajita y vestida con ropas que la reina consideró harapos.

**Q: **¿Y mi otra dama?.-Pregunta sin prestar mucha atención a la pequeña chica.

_Usted la despidió ayer, mi señora._

**Q: **Cierto. Quiero que mi desayuno este listo en media hora, preparen 3 caballos y llamen al sastre real.-Ordenó acomodando un poco su cabello.

_Si su majestad, enseguida su majestad.-_Repitieron todas a coro.

Una a una fueron saliendo hasta quedar solo la pequeña morena, la reina y otra dama.

_Tu tarea es vestir a la reina, de ese lado están los corsés, los vestidos allá y los zapatos ahí abajo.-_Indicó la dama a la morocha.

**R: **Si señora.-Respondió.

La dama salió de la habitación dejando solas a las dos chicas.

La reina se sentaba en su cama mientras miraba como la pequeña buscaba en los armarios el atuendo perfecto para ella.

**Q: **¿Cuántos años tienes?.-Preguntó.

**R: **Veintidós su majestad.-Contestó colocando los zapatos al pie de la cama.

**Q: **Igual que yo.-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Siguió buscando en silencio, sintiendo como la reina observaba todos sus movimientos.

**Q: **¿Por qué no hablas?.-Pregunta moviendo sus pies.

**R: **No se me permite hablar a menos que usted me dirija la palabra primero su majestad.-Contestó.

**Q: **¿Quién te dio esa orden?.-Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

**R: **La Duquesa Catalina, mi señora.

La reina dio un gran suspiro.

**Q: **Bien, aclaremos las cosas. Primero, nadie más que yo o mi esposo damos ordenes aquí. Segundo, deja de decirme "Mi señora" o "su majestad", tienes mi edad, suena muy raro, llámame Quinn o Q, como te sientas mas cómoda, pero por favor, no seas como todos los aduladores y amargados que tengo a mi alrededor..-Dijo mirando a la morena que ya se ubicaba frente a ella.-¿Entendido?

**R: **Si mi se… Si Quinn.-Corrigió.

**Q: **Bien.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-¿Sabes montar a caballo?

**R: **Si Quinn.

**Q: **Entonces desde hoy, como mi nueva dama, me acompañaras a todas partes.

**R: **Esta bien Quinn.

**Q: **Perfecto, ahora si no te importa, me encantaría ir a desayunar, y ya sabes, tengo que ir bien vestida.

**R: **Oh, si, claro.

Solo portaba un camisón blanco el cual era sencillo de retirar, unos cuantos botones y listo, no era una tarea tan difícil pero para la pequeña morena si lo fue.

Lentamente desabotonaba la prenda, dejando al descubierto los pequeños y redondos pechos de Quinn, no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de su boca cuando uno de sus dedos rozó por accidente la piel de la chica haciéndola sobresaltar.

**R: **L-lo siento.-Dijo sonrojada.

**Q: **No te preocupes.-Contestó sonriente.

La pequeña siguió con su tarea hasta llegar al ultimo botón, retiró la prenda del cuerpo de la otra chica dejándola totalmente desnuda delante de ella.

Quedó muda por algunos segundos al ver el pelo rubio que cubría el pubis de la reina.

**Q: **Eh, Rachel.-Llamó sacando a la morena de su letargo.-El desayuno.

**R: **Claro, claro.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de el metal impactando contra el suelo terminó con el silencio en el comedor.

**Q: **Eh, yo, lo siento.-Dijo avergonzada al ver como su esposo negaba con la cabeza.

Las duquesas, duques, princesas y Delfines que ahí se encontraban también mostraron su desaprobación.

Quinn no lograba entender como tantas personas tenían que observar como ella y su esposo comían. Intentó algunas veces que sus damas se sentaran junto a ella pero la duquesa Catalina lo prohibió tajantemente.

Se inclinó para recoger el tenedor del suelo, pero alguien la detuvo.

**R: **Yo lo hago, su majestad.-Dijo la pequeña morocha con una gran sonrisa.

Se hincó siendo observada por la reina con una mirada interrogante.

**R: **La duquesa me esta observando.-Susurró antes de levantarse y retirarse a la cocina regresando con un utensilio nuevo.

**R: **Tome, su majestad.-Ofreció

**Q: **Gracias.-Respondió con otra sonrisa.

El desayuno siguió tal y como comenzó, con un silencio sepulcral que inundaba cada rincon del comedor.

Llevaban tres horas esperando fuera de una de la Casa Real de la Aldea de la Reina.

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol en la orilla del gran lago de la Aldea.

_Deberías de venir conmigo a visitar toda la Aldea, nos dejarán pasar hasta la noche.-_Dijo una chica sentándose a su lado.

**R: **Eh, no, gracias, prefiero estar aquí.-Respondió tímidamente.

_Oh, claro, no me he presentado. Soy Harmony Devereux-Knollys, dama de compañía.-_Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

**R: **Rachel Barbra Berry, dama de alcoba.

**H: **¡Cierto! Sabía que te había visto en algún lugar. Hoy, en la habitación de la reina, la nueva dama.

**R: **Si, como dije, soy la nueva Dama de alcoba.

**H: **Y Dama de compañía.

**R: **Y Dama de compañía.-Repitió con una sonrisa

**H: **Debes sentirte afortunada, la reina solo solicita Damas de alta posición social y por lo que tengo entendido tu vienes de una familia humilde.-Dijo sentándose a su lado.

**R: **Yo también me sorprendí cuando la Duquesa Catalina me solicitó a mi, mi familia necesita dinero así que acepte inmediatamente.

**H: **¿La Duquesa Catalina? No, la reina te pidió a ti para reemplazar a su dama.

**R: **¿Qué?.-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

**H: **Si, un día que nos dirigíamos al Palacio Real pasamos por tu aldea, la reina te vio en el mercadillo, de seguro tu también lo recuerdas.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

**R: **Claro.

_**Flashback**_

**R: **Tomates, zanahorias, lechuga….

_¡Abran paso! ¡El carruaje de Su Majestad esta pasando!_

Su concentración hacia ese pedazo de papel se vio interrumpida por el grito de uno de los comerciantes. Elevó su vista hasta alcanzar a visualizar el gran carruaje que atravesaba el pasillo que separaba los puestos, las personas hacían reverencias y las niñas pequeñas lanzaban flores al carruaje.

Los gritos y vitoreo de algunas personas provocaron que uno de los caballos que hacían avanzar el carruaje real se pusiera nervioso y comenzara a relinchar y a moverse torpemente. Rachel avanzó hasta llegar a el equino.

**R: **Eh, ¡eh!, tranquilo.-Decía tratando de tranquilizarlo, acariciándolo lentamente.-Shhh, tranquilo.-Dijo sacando una zanahoria de la pequeña canasta que cargaba en su brazo, dándosela al animal.

**Q: **¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó bajando del carruaje preocupada.

_No pasa nada, su majestad, su caballo se asustó un poco pero esta caliente jovencita logró tranquilizarlo.-_Dijo el conductor del carruaje señalando a Rachel.

La mirada de la reina se focalizó rápidamente en la pequeña morena que aun acariciaba al animal.

**Q: **¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-Preguntó a la chica.

**R: **Rachel Barbra Berry a su disposición, su majestad.-Respondió haciendo una gran reverencia.

**Q: **Bien, Rachel, te agradezco mucho lo que haz hecho, toma, te regalo esto simbolizando mi gratitud hacia ti.-Dijo quitándose su collar para extenderlo a la chica. Todas las personas que se encontraban ahí miraban la escena en silencio, impactados.

**R: **Oh, su majestad, no puedo aceptar tal regalo, no lo merezco, esto lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio, tómelo solo como un pequeño favor.-Exclamó.

La reina la miró con el ceño fruncido, después de todo, cualquier persona que hacia algo por ella esperaba algo a cambio, lo que fuera.

**Q: **Tómalo, le servirá a tu familia.-Insistió pensando que la chica solo estaba cohibida.

**R: **Lo siento majestad pero no puedo aceptarlo.-Respondió con la mirada clavada en los ojos verdes de Quinn.

**Q: **Bien, entonces, en marcha.-Dijo dándose por vencida. Estaba a punto de subir a su carruaje cuando alguien la llamo.

**R: **¡Su majestad!.-Gritó.-Acepte esta manzana como símbolo de mi aprecio.

**Q: **P-pero.

**R: **Por favor.-Suplicó.

Quinn aceptó dudosa aquel obsequio. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? Hace solo algunos segundos le había ofrecido un collar de diamantes que, si vendía, podría mantener a su familia por todo un año, pero ahora esa chica le regalaba una manzana que podría servir mas a su familia que a una reina que tenia toda una despensa en su hogar.

**Q: **Gracias.-Susurró.-¡En marcha!.-Gritó cuando subió a su carruaje, alejándose lentamente de aquella aldea.

Una semana después Rachel recibió, de manos del mensajero real, un collar de diamantes perteneciente a la reina.

_**Fin Flashback**_

**H: **El caballo, al que tranquilizaste.-Dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-Es el favorito de la reina, significó mucho para ella que lo tranquilizaras y alimentaras, por lo general es muy desconfiado, no se como no perdió el control cuando te le acercaste.

**R: **Trabajaba cuidando los caballos de uno de mis vecinos.-Explicó.-Se como tranquilizarlos.

**H: **Pues eso te trajo mucha suerte, desde ese día la reina insistió en contratarte como su dama, pero de nuevo la Duquesa Catalina se interpuso ante la idea, la reina tuvo que despedir casi a la mitad de su sequito para que la Duquesa cambiara de opinión.-Dijo abanicándose con la mano.-Hace mucho calor aquí, me pregunto cuanto mas tardaran ahí adentro.

**R: **¿Tardaran?.-Preguntó. Por lo que la reina había comentado la aldea estaba completamente sola, solo ellas tres se encontraban ahí.

**H: **Si, la reina y la Delfina Maria Antonieta.

**R: **Si no me equivocó es la hermana de el rey ¿O no?

**H: **Exacto, aun no comprendo como la reina puede estar haciendo esto, ¡Y con la hermana de su esposo! Si los demás se enteran sería su perdición.-Dijo mirando hacía otro lado, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

**R: **¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen?.-Preguntó curiosa.

**H: **¿No lo sabes?.-La chica negó.-Pues, la reina y la Delfina se encierran aquí cada cierto tiempo para…bueno, ya sabes, unirse íntimamente.

**R: **No entiendo.

**H: **Bueno, más sencillo, vienen aquí, se encierran en una habitación y follan una y otra vez.-Soltó sin pudor alguno.-¿Por qué crees que se rumorea mucho sobre ellas dos?

Rachel quedó pasmada. Claro que se rumoreaba mucho sobre una relación entre esas dos mujeres, pero bueno, las fuentes que lo habían sacado a la luz no eran muy confiables y…y… ¡Y que carajos le importaba a ella! No podía juzgarla, al fin y al cabo a ella también le gustaban las mujeres.

**H: **Pero obviamente no puedes decir nada, ahora eres algo así como la protegida de la reina, no puedes traicionarla.-Indicó.

**R: **Yo, no diré nada.-Dijo.

**Q: **¿Rachel? ¿Harmony?.-Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

**H y R: **¿Si Quinn?.-Contestaron nerviosas.

**Q: **Nada, solo les informaba que ya pueden pasar, nos quedaremos un par de días aquí.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Llenó sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo para después expulsarlo en un gran suspiro.

¿Aun era su trabajo no? ¿Aun tenía que vestir a la reina?

Tres golpes fue los que dio a la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

_Adelante_.-Dijo alguien dentro de la habitación.

Entró cautelosamente, deseando no encontrarse con una escena vergonzosa. Y ahí estaba.

Dos cuerpos desnudos descansaban sobre una gran cama. Quinn, sobre su costado, acariciaba el cabello de la mujer frente que le daba la espalda y, al parecer, aun dormía.

Clavó su miranda en aquellos ojos verdes que, desde que ingresó a la habitación no dejaban de observarla. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la reina al notar el nerviosismo que invadía el cuerpo de la pequeña.

**R: **B-buenos días Quinn.-Logró pronunciar. Un nudo se había instalado en su garganta, no sabía muy bien si era por nerviosismo o por excitación.

**Q: **Buenos días. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?.-Preguntó besando un hombro de su amante.

**R: **Eh, es la hora en la que debo vestirla…Vestirte, lo siento.

**Q: **Cierto, pero te voy a pedir que olvides esas reglas durante nuestra estadía aquí, yo te llamaré cuando te necesite.-Indicó levantándose de la cama, Caminando por la habitación hasta llegar frente a la morena.-¿entendido?

**R: **Si.-Susurró conteniendo un suspiro cuando Quinn comenzó a acariciar su cuello.

**Q: **¿Por qué tan nerviosa?.-Preguntó soltando una risita inocente.

**R: **N-no estoy nerviosa.-Respondió tratando de fingir pero su tarea se veía interrumpida por la calidez se los dedos de Quinn tocando su clavícula.

**Q: **Opino lo contrario.-Dijo sonriendo para después alejarse de la morocha.-¿Sabes que? Cambie de opinión, todas las mañanas a esta hora vendrás a vestirme, así que, comencemos.

**R: **Si Quinn.-Respondió caminando hacia el armario de la habitación.

**H: **No huevo, no lechuga, no harinas y no grasas.

**R: **¿Es que acaso esa mujer no come nada?

**H: **Claro, jugo de naranja y cócteles de frutas.

Estaban en la cocina tratando de preparar un desayuno decente para la reina y su acompañante, Harmony indicaba a Rachel todo lo que tenía que hacer y que no, por ejemplo, las exigencias de la amante de Quinn.

**R: **¿No come carne?.-Pregunta cortando trozos de manzana.

**H: **La de Quinn.-Susurra en su oído provocando que la morena estallara en carcajadas.

**R: **Me pregunto que diría si te escuchara.

**H: **Que soy la mejor dama de compañía que ha tenido en años y que me cederá su puesto.

**R: **Dudo que la señorita Teresa te diga eso, y menos si su jugo tiene tantas semillas.

**H: **¿Qué semillas? Esto no tiene ni una se…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que la morocha había puesto algunas semillas de naranja dentro de la jarra con jugo que había preparado.-¡Oye! ¡Me costó mucho!

**R: **Ups.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

**H: **Bien, con que te gusta jugar sucio, pues entonces tendrás que preparar mas fruta.-Dijo lanzando un puñado de harina en el recipiente en el que Rachel tenía la fruta.

**R: **¡Hey!

**H: **Ups.-Repitió con el mismo tono sarcástico que usó la morena. De repente, una nuve blanca nubló su vista al mismo tiempo que sentía un polvo esparcirse por todo su rostro. Talló sus ojos para ver a la morena con una sonrisa triunfante y harina en sus manos.

Una guerra comenzaba entre las dos chicas, ahora no solo hacían uso de la harina, se lanzaban todo tipo de cosas: huevos, fruta, azúcar, cualquier cosa que tomaran entre sus manos era lanzada. El suelo estaba hecho un desastre, Rachel trato de dar un paso hacia atrás pero resbaló gracias al huevo que cubría todo el piso, en su caída tomó a Harmony de un brazo, tratando de sostenerse de algo, pero la chica también resbalo, cayendo encima de la morena.

Las dos se miraron sonrientes, solo una pequeña distancia era la que separaba sus rostros.

_Ejem.-_Alguien se aclaró la garganta provocando un ligero susto en las chicas.-¿_Interrumpo algo?_

**H: **Eh, Quinn, yo, eh, nosotras solo…-Se levantó del suelo tratando de dar una explicación a la rubia que solo las miraba confusa.-

**R: **Solo estábamos jugando.-Dijo tratando de peinar un poco su cabello.

**Q: **Bonita forma de jugar.-Dijo tratando de que sus palabras sonaran crueles.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la cocina; las dos chicas solo se limitaban a mirar el suelo, mientras que Quinn las miraba a ambas, tratando de descifrar que era lo que había ocurrido tanto en su cocina como en las dos chicas, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ese cuarto.

_Quinn ¿Por qué la sol….-_Aquella pregunta se vio interrumpida por una estrepitosa caída por parte de la amante de Quinn, quien resbaló con el jugo en el suelo.

No pudieron evitar que una carcajada saliera de sus bocas, Quinn trataba de ayudar a la chica para que se levantara pero ellas solo se miraban entre si, regañándose mutuamente con la mirada por su conducta tan inmadura.

**Q: **¡BASTA!.-Gritó logrando que las chicas guardaran silencio.-Calladas las dos. Limpian todo este desorden y se largan de aquí, las dos están despedidas.-Ordenó saliendo de la cocina con su amante.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flashback**_

**R: **Perfecto, mi primer día de trabajo y me despiden.-Dijo desanimada, cargaba su maleta bajando las escaleras de la gran mansión.-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

Harmony la seguía, al igual que ella cargaba su maleta, tres veces mas grande que la de Rachel.

Después del incidente las tres mujeres se fueron de la Aldea. Quinn no les dirigía la palabra y en todo el camino hacia el palacio solo se limitó a mirar al frente.

¿Se sentía culpable al despedir a las chicas? Si. Tal vez se había precipitado un poco con su decisión, al fin y al cabo ella también estuvo a punto de reírse cuando su amante resbaló, pero ya estaba enfadada al encontrarse a las dos chicas en el suelo en una posición comprometedora y las carcajadas que se escucharon de parte de las chicas le parecieron una burla hacia su persona.

**H: **Yo iré a casa, de seguro mamá no se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere de lo que pasó.-Dijo caminando ya por los jardines de el palacio.-Me imagino su reacción y su sermón de porque soy la deshonra de la familia.

Un gran carruaje las esperaba para llevarlas a sus respectiva hogares.

**H: **Espera ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a casa? Digo, te invito a cenar.

**R: **¿Es enserio?.-Pregunta incrédula.

**H: **Claro, solo si tu quieres.

**R: **¡Claro que quiero!.-Dijo animada, no todos los días una plebeya es invitada a una casa real.

_**Fin flash back**_

**Tres años después.**

La personas pasaban a su lado, riendo, bailando, cantando; todos llevaban aquellas mascaras que en un principio le resultaron divertidas, pero ahora eran como una pesadilla para ella.

Caminaba despacio, con una copa en mano totalmente llena de vino que tomó tan rápido provocando que algunas gotas cayeran sobre su nuevo vestido, el más caro que pudo encontrar en toda Francia, al igual que sus zapatillas y sus joyas y su peluca.

Caminó hasta la mesa de las bebidas sirviéndose una nueva copa, caminó hasta el centro de la habitación en donde las personas bailaban alegremente e intentó imitarlas, moviéndose torpemente, chocando contra un joven, volcando toda su bebida en el.

_Su majestad.-_Habló alguien detrás de ella, sosteniéndola por la cintura para sacarla del barullo de gente.-_Creo que esa fue su ultima copa._

**Q: **¡No!.-Exclamó con voz chillona.-Estoy a punto de batir mi record, 2 botellas de vino no son suficientes para mi.

Tambaleando llegó hasta una de las mesas que rodeaban el lugar, se sentó quitándose las caras zapatillas para caminar descalza.

**Q: **¡Déjame divertirme!.-Gritó a su dama caminando de espaldas.-¡Demasiado tengo con los amargados de la cor…-Su discurso de vio interrumpido por empujón. Dio la vuelta para enfrentar a una joven que miraba atónita su vestido lleno de vino. Una mascara con plumas negras cubrian su rostro, dejando ver solo su boca que se abría con indignación.

_¿Eres retrasada o que?.-_Dijo totalmente alterada.

_Amor, no, déjalo, después te compro otro, vamos.-_Interrumpió un hombre tratando de alejar a la chica antes de que ocasionara una discusión con la reina.

**Q: **¿Disculpa? ¿Retrasada yo? ¿Es así como te diriges a tu reina?.-Preguntó a la muchacha.

_Rach, Rachel, vamos. Disculpe su majestad, está un poco tomada, no sabe lo que dice.-_Trató de disculparse con Quinn pero esta estaba en otro mundo.

_Rachel. _Ese nombre, ese nombre que muy difícilmente encontrabas en Francia, Quinn conocía solo a una persona que tuviera ese nombre.

**R: **¡Oh, su majestad! ¡Lo siento tanto! No sabía que fuera usted, déjeme demostrarle mi arrepentimiento.-Dijo con voz sarcástica. Levantó su mano derecha enseñando su dedo medio a la rubia frente a ella. Duró solo unos segundos hasta que el chico que la acompañaba bajó su mano totalmente avergonzado. Quinn se quedó petrificada al ver como Harmony se sumaba a la escena tratando de llevarse a Rachel de ahí.-¡Que te follen!.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

La ojiverde se acercó con una gran sonrisa hacia la morena que se mostraba furiosa.

**Q: **Follame tu, Rach.-Susurró en el oído de la morena para después alejarse dejando atónitos a todos los presentes, que si bien no habían escuchado esa ultima sentencia, quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la reina se retiraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se sumaba a los pocos que seguían bailando.

_Buenas noches, su majestad.-_Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia frente a la reina.

**Q: **Harmony.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un pequeño abrazo de parte de Quinn fue lo que acabó con los nervios de la chica.

**Q: **¿Cuántas veces mas tendré que repetirles que no me digan "su majestad"?.-Preguntó invitando a la chica a sentarse junto a ella.

**H: **Lo siento, supongo que perdí la costumbre.-Contestó.-Eh, yo, venia a disculparme por el comportamiento de Rachel, ha estado tomando más de la cuenta y las cosas se nos salieron de control.

**Q: **Supongo que tiene un gran rencor hacia mi.-Murmuró con un dejo de tristeza.

**H: **Oh, no, claro que no Quinn, ni ella ni yo tenemos algo contra ti, las dos sabemos que actuamos inmaduramente y comprendemos que actuaras así.

**Q: **Pues yo no, me lamente mucho al haber tomado esa desición, fue muy precipitado, ¿Y sabes porque reaccione así?.-Harmony negó con la cabeza.-Celos, estaba celosa de ti.

**H: **¿De mi?

**Q: **Si, de ti. Cuando te vi ahí con Rachel, riendo y a punto de besarse, me sentí tan mal. Supongo que ya sabes porque insistí en contratar a Rachel.

**H: **La querías.-Dijo con media sonrisa. Recordaba como la reina suplicaba a la Duquesa Catalina que dejara a esa chica ser parte de su sequito y como cada vez que salían del palacio prefería pasar por esa aldea solo para encontrarse con la muchacha que le regaló una manzana. No le extrañaba, así era la reina, le gustaban las almas puras e inocentes.

**Q: **Error, la quiero.-Dijo jugando con uno de los tantos brazaletes que adornaban su brazo.-Pero hay algo que no me explico. ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que es una mascarada solo para familias reales.

**H: **Eh, si, hay una historia muy graciosa para darle una respuesta.-Dijo nerviosa.-Bueno, eh, veamos. Rachel es la prometida de mi hermano.

**Q: **¿P-prometida?.-Preguntó sin creerlo.

**H: **Si, eh, cuando usted nos despidió invite a Rachel a mi casa, conoció a mi hermano, se llevaron bien, comenzaron a salir y listo, terminaron juntos.-Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro alejándose un poco de Quinn, si por algo era conocida era por sus arranques de desesperación.

Todo lo contrario. Harmony se estremeció al notar como una sonrisa comenzaba a surgir en el rostro de Quinn.

**Q: **Hay algo bueno ¿No?. Si ella se casa pertenecerá a la realeza y tu familia es cercana a la corona.-Dijo con una sonrisa inmensa.- Desde que se fueron sus puestos quedaron disponibles, ninguna familia real tiene hijos que puedan llenar esos espacios, solo tu eres admitida, gracias a tu sangre.-Su sonrisa no desaparecía.-y, si mal no recuerdo, las esposas de los príncipes de una familia también deben servirme.

**H: **No, no, no, no.-Dijo al saber a donde iba la charla.

**Q: **Harmony, por favor.-Suplicó poniendo cara de cachorro.

**H: **Quinn, no puedo. Sabes que te estimo mucho y que solo quiero tu bien pero mi hermano se ve muy feliz.

**Q: **Siempre lo haz odiado.-Recordó.

**H: **Pero, pero ahora es distinto…-Susurro.

**Q: **Harmonyyyyy.-Insistió al ver como la chica casi cedía.

**R: **¡NO! Un rotundo no a esa pregunta.-Dijo alterada, caminando por el baño de aquella mansión.

**H: **Vamos Rachel, no te puedes negar, es tu obligación.-Insistió.

**R: **He dicho que no Harmony, no quiero y no puedo.-Dijo parándose frente a la chica.-Tengo que cuidar a mi esposo.

**H: **Rachel, yo se, y no me lo niegues, que no amas a mi hermano, se ve a leguas.

**R: **Co-como te atreves a decir eso.-Dijo indignada.

**H: **Me atrevo a decirlo por que se que es verdad. Trabaje para Quinn por tres años, siempre supe que las mujeres llamaban su atención, aprendí a identificar cuando miraba a una mujer con interés, y querida, en esta noche haz coqueteado con todas las mujeres de este salón.

**R: **Y-yo.-Trataba de encontrar una explicación que la sacara de ese lió.

**H: **No te quiebres la cabeza. Quinn te quiere.-La morena abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo.-Si, no te sorprendas, te quiere y al parecer tu la quieres a ella, las miradas que le lanzaste cuando la vestiste por primera vez no eran solo de amabilidad.

**R: **P-pero.

**H: **Aunque me duela decirlo, porque se que mi hermano resultara herido, debes aceptar Rachel, no solo por obligación, sino para ser feliz.

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios: Review o MP

Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

_Los corsés por allá, las zapatillas ahí y los vestidos en aquel armario ¿Entendido?_

**R: **Si Duquesa.

La mujer salió de la habitación dejando solas a las dos chicas.

**Q: **No puedo creer que estés aquí, tan rápido.-Exclamó sonriente.

No había dormido nada en toda esa semana, solo esperaba el amanecer para ver si la morena se encontraba en su cuarto.

Sentada en el borde de su cama miraba sus pies que jugueteaban nerviosamente con la alfombra que cubría el suelo.

**Q: **Pensé que tardarían meses en llegar.-Siguió hablando.-Harmony me dijo que habían viajado a España.

La morena apenas y le prestaba atención.

**Q: **¿Cómo haz estado? Hace tres años que no nos vemos.

**R: **¿Prefiere un atuendo formal o uno casual?.-Pregunta mirando por primera vez a Quinn desde que entró en la habitación.

**Q: **Te extrañé.-Fue su única respuesta.

**R: **Solo convivimos por un día.

**Q: **Fue suficiente para tomarte cariño.

Después de esa sentencia las dos se miraron a los ojos intensamente, Rachel trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestar y Quinn, Quinn solo miraba a la morena, tratando de memorizar cada una de las facciones de su rostro.

**R: **Lo siento.-Susurró desviando su mirada al suelo.-Por lo de la mascarada, no estaba conciente de mis actos.

**Q: **Si, yo tampoco, te comprendo y te perdono.-Dijo con otra sonrisa.-¿Amigas?.-Propuso.

**R: **Claro, amigas.-Respondió ya mas relajada.-Bien, ahora debemos apurarnos, no creo que quieras llegar tarde a desayunar.

**Q: **Comencemos.

Y ahí estaba la tarea que Rachel extrañaba tanto, dieciséis botones por recorrer, empezando desde el cuello y culminando en las rodillas, dieciséis benditos botones.

Lentamente retiraba aquel camisón del cuerpo de Quinn, mirando cada lunar o peca que encontraba en su camino,

Sin ser conciente de sus actos, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su piel, delineando los omoplatos de la chica.

**R: **Tienes un rasguño.-Dijo tocando la línea rojiza.

**Q: **Si.-Logró susurrar.

**R: **Supongo que a María Teresa le gusta marcar su propiedad.

**Q: **Hace tiempo que Teresa se fue a un convento o algo así, ella organizaba las salidas pero con el tiempo se volvió más seria, no se, el rodearse de toda la corté tomó sus costumbres.

**R: **¿Entonces?.-Preguntó recargando su frente en la espalda de la reina.

**Q: **Es normal temer un amante, mi esposo ni siquiera me toca, debo buscar cariño por algun lado.-Le restó importancia.

Rachel no pudo resistir más y terminó depositando un beso sobre la espalda de Quinn. Uno tras otro, una cadena de besos fueron marcando la espalda de la ojiverde, marcando un camino, desde el cuello, marcando cada uno de los huesos de la columna vertebral.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pronto se casaría con el hermano de su mejor amiga, ese era su destino: Casarse, tener hijos, ver como su esposo la engañaba con una amante, quedar sola y amargada como la Duquesa Catalina…

¡Al carajo con todo eso! La respiración agitada de Quinn disipaba todo pensamiento de su cabeza.

Quinn giró sobre si misma para ver a Rachel que permanecía aun de rodillas frente a ella, mirándola penetrantemente.

La morocha se levantó lentamente hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la ojiverde quien cerró la distancia entre las dos, uniendo sus labios en un beso lento, suave.

Las manos de Quinn ya se ubicaban en la pequeña cintura de Rachel mientras que las de la morena rasguñaban la espalda de la ojiverde.

Paraíso. Ese era el lugar en el que Rachel se encontraba. Los labios de Quinn, su lengua, todo en ella la transportaba al paraíso.

**H: **Quinn, tienes que…-Harmony entró a la alcoba quedándose paralizada al ver como la morocha y Quinn se separaban con la respiración agitada y con un leve rubor en el rostro.-Eh, tienes que apresurarte, el desayuno ya esta servido, solo te están esperando.-Dijo para salir de la habitación dando un gran portazo.

Las dos chicas se miraron confundidas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**R: **S-será mejor que nos apresuremos.-Logró decir después de unos minutos.

**Q: **Claro, claro, será lo mejor.-Respondió sin mirar a la chica.

Rachel se apresuró a poner un corsé a Quinn quien se quejó al sentir un leve dolor en la espalda.

**R: **Lo siento, creo que no medí mis fuerzas.-Dijo acariciando las marcas rojas que había dejado en la espalda de la ojiverde.


	6. Chapter 6

_-Y los tulipanes ni se diga, están creciendo preciosos.-_Dijo el jardinero a Quinn.

Después del desayuno la rubia había decidido dar un paseo por el jardín. Ese día no tenía nada que hacer así que ¿Por qué no pasar un momento de tranquilidad?

**Q: **¿Y los lirios?

_-Están acá su majestad, al parecer aun no se adaptan a este clima, estoy haciendo lo posible por rescatarlos.-_Dijo con dramatismo.-_¡Hey, tu! No los toques._

Harmony quedó paralizada al ver como las miradas de Quinn, Rachel y el jardinero se posaban sobre ella.

**H: **Pero solo la estoy oliendo.-Dijo soltando la rosa que tenía en la mano.

_-La puedes contaminar.-_Exclamo con cara de asco.-_Como le decía, majestad, los lirios no han…_

**H: **Idiota.-Susurró pero al parecer el jardinero la escuchó ya que volteo para dedicarle una mirada asesina.

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa al escuchar como Rachel contenía una carcajada.

**H: **¿Que es tan gracioso?.-Preguntó a Rachel con cara de pocos amigos para después avanzar dejando a la morocha sola.

**R: **Aun, ¿Aun estas enfadada?.-Preguntó cuando la alcanzó.-¿Por lo de la mañana?

Harmony la ignoró.

**R: **Vamos Harmony, no es para tanto.

**H: **¿No?

**R: **No, pensé que estabas de acuerdo de hecho, si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu la que prácticamente me obligó a volver.

**H: **No es lo que piensas.-Soltó un suspiro.-Es solo que, bueno, es raro entrar a una habitación y verlas así, además, no tienen cuidado, cualquier persona pudo haber entrado ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si Catalina las descubriera? Catástrofe.

Rachel lo meditó. Tenía razón, no habían sido muy cuidadosas pero ¿Quién lo sería teniendo a alguien como Quinn desnuda? Con esos labios dulces y con ese cuerpo tan hermoso.

**R: **Lo siento, tienes razón, fue muy estupido de mi parte el dejarme llevar pero es que Quinn…Puff.

**H: **Esta bien, ya entendí, no necesito que llenes mi mente de imágenes asquerosas, mira que tuve bastante con Maria Teresa.-Dijo con cara de asco.

**R: **Eres una idiota.-Dijo abrazándola.

**Q: **¿Todo Bien?.-Preguntó mirando a las chicas con una ceja enarcada.

**H: **Eh si, todo bien.-Respondió separándose de la morocha. Lo menos que necesitaba era a Quinn celosa.

**Q: **Bien, volvamos al palacio, tenemos que salir.

* * *

El olor a perfume y cigarritos abundaba en la habitación.

Quinn bebía su séptima copa de vino mientras que Rachel y Harmony se mantenían al margen. Estaban esperando a la superintendente de el palacio, o bien, dicho de otra forma, la persona que se encargaba de organizar las diversiones de la reina.

**Q: **Tus ojos son hermosos, parecen un par se chocolates de alta repostería.-Dijo a Rachel.

**R: **Eh, ¿Gracias?

**Q: **Y tu cabello, es tan suave y lindo, casi como un gato, si, en definitiva, si tu cabello maullara sería como un gato.-Exclamó acariciando su cabello.-Pero lo que mas me gusta de ti son tus labios, son tan carnosos que cada vez que te veo tengo que contenerme para no morderlos.

**R: **Te agradezco mucho los cumplidos pero creo que ya has bebido mucho.-Dijo avergonzada al notar la mirada de Harmony sobre ellas.-Creo que será mejor que dejes de beb…

La frase se vio interrumpida por los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos. Rachel se quedó paralizada al sentir la lengua de Quinn acariciando sus labios pero poco a poco logró tranquilizarse siguiendo el ritmo que indicaba la ojiverde.

**H: **Yo, mejor las dejo solas.-Dijo al escuchar un gemido proveniente de alguna de las chicas.

Era incomodo, las dos estirándose lo mas que podían sobre la mesa para poder mantener sus labios unidos, muy incomodo.

Rachel rodeo la mesa sonriendo triunfante al esquivar ese molesto obstáculo.

Sus manos se situaron en el rostro de Quinn profundizando aun mas el beso. Una suave Mordida fue dejada en su labio inferior, provocándole un gemido mas.

**Q: **Te lo dije.-Susurró con voz ronca.

Rachel atacó el cuello de la ojiverde, besando y lamiendo

**R: **A mi también me gusta morder.-Dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de Quinn.

_¡Que comience la fiesta!.-_Gritó alguien ingresando a la habitación, las chicas se separaron rápidamente.

**Q: **Idiota.-Dijo al calmarse un poco.

_¿Interrumpo?.-_Preguntó al ver el rubor en las mejillas de las chicas.

**Q: **¿Tu? Si, siempre.-Bromeo.

_Oh, vamos rubia, me amas.-_Dijo sonriente y acercándose a Quinn depositó un beso sobre sus labios, logrando sorprender a Rachel.-_¿Y ella?_

**Q: **Cierto, Santana, Rachel, Rachel, Santana.-Dijo presentándolas.

**R: **Rachel Barba Berry.-Dijo extendiendo su mano a la chica, quien dudó un poco antes de tomarla.

**S: **Santana de Polastron. ¿Es ella?.-Preguntó a Quinn quien solo asintió.-Es muy…Enana.

**Q: **¡Santana!.-Reprochó.

**S: **Lo siento pero es la verdad ¿Oh no?.-Preguntó a Rachel.

**R: **Su-supongo.-Dijo tímidamente, Santana parecía ser una persona temperamental.

**S: **¿Lo ves? Bueno, como sea ¿Listas para la mejor noche de toda su vida?.-Preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

La respuesta vino en forma de arcadas por parte de Quinn que salio corriendo al baño.

**S: **Lo tomaré como un si.

* * *

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con la actualización, pero ahora mismo mi mente no se encuentra en buenas condiciones. Como sea, solo quiero decir gracias a las personas que siguen la historia, a las que dejan reviews y a las que no.

Por cierto, no abandonaré la historia, no se porque muchas pensaron que lo haría.


	7. Chapter 7

**R: **Vamos Quinn, ponte los zapatos.-Insistió.

**Q: **Pero me duelen los pies.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.-Santana, dile a Rachel que me duelen los pies.

Buscó a Santana con la mirada y la encontró al otro lado de la habitación besándose con un sirviente.

**Q: **¡Santana!.-Chilló tratando de levantarse de la silla pero un mareo la obligó a sentarse.-Todo me da vueltas Rach.

**R: **Claro que todo te da vueltas, te bebiste casi todas las botellas del reino.-Respondió acomodando la mascara en el rostro de Quinn.

Cinco horas llevaban en esa fiesta y Quinn y Santana ya estaban ebrias. Cuando llegaron Quinn prometió ya no beber mas y todo iba perfecto, saludaba a sus súbditos y a la realeza, bailaba con algunos, etc. Pero al parecer la influencia de Santana sobre ella era mayor, ya que insistía que bebiera con ella una copa, después de la tercera botella todo fue un desastre.

Rachel y Harmony trataban de contener a las dos chicas después de escuchar rumores de que la Duquesa Catalina se encontraba en la mansión.

**H:** No comprendo porque se usan estas mascaras, no cubren nuestra identidad.-Dijo jugando con la mascara de Quinn.

**R: **En lugar de ponerte a filosofar ¿Por qué no vas a vigilar a Santana? No quiero que termine acostándose con todos los hombres de la fiesta.

**Q: **No creo que lo vuelva a hacer, la ultima vez terminó muy adolorida.

* * *

**S: **¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando? ¡Santana de Polastron! Y esa de allá es tu reina, así que te ordeno que nos des otra botella.-Dijo amenazadoramente al mesero que estaba frente a ella.

_p-p-pero señorita, debe comprender que…_

**Q: **¿Comprender que? ¿Qué eres un incompetente?.-Complementó.

_Lo siento mucho mi señora, pero me dieron la orden de ya no suministrarle mas alcohol.-_Dijo limpiando el sudor de su frente con sus guantes.

**S: **¿Tienes esposa?.-Preguntó al muchacho quien solo asintió.-¿No querrás dejarla viuda, o si?.-Dijo con voz seria.

**Q: **Santana…-Dijo un poco asustada por el comportamiento de la chica.

**S: **Vamos Quinn, era solo para asustarlo.-Dijo rodando los ojos.-Ahora, tu.-Señaló al chico.-Dame la botella.

Con la mano temblorosa extendió lentamente la botella, pero antes de llegar a las manos de Santana, otra persona se la arrebató.

**S: **¡Pero que ca…

_Será mejor que no termines esa oración Santana.-Amenazó._

**S: **D-Duquesa.-Dijo sonrojada mientras intentaba hacer una reverencia pero fallando.

**C: **Debería darte vergüenza, estas tan ebria que ya ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, este no es el comportamiento de una señorita. No entiendo como pueden considerarte de la realeza si te comportas como una cualquiera.-Escupió.

Santana solo bajó la mirada palideciendo al instante y respirando agitadamente.

**C: **En cuanto a ti.-Dijo mirando a Quinn.-No se que más hacer contigo, no eres nada, no sirves para nada, no sabes como complacer a tu marido ¡Ni siquiera sirves como mujer! Eres una deshonra para tus padres y para todo tu reino.-La ojiverde comenzó a llorar de impotencia.-Y ahora lloraras como la niñita que eres, Dios, no se como pueden considerarte reina.

**R: **Disculpe Duquesa, buenas noches, f-fue nuestra culpa, teníamos que cuidarlas pero no lo hicimos

**H: **Somos nosotras las que deberían ser regañadas.-Dijo la morocha parándose frente a Quinn

**C: **Aunque también las responsabilizo, señorita Berry, creo que estas dos ya saben lo que es correcto y lo que no.-Dijo lanzando una mirada a Harmony.-Mañana las espero a las cuatro en la biblioteca del palacio. ¿Entendido?

Todas asintieron a excepción de Santana que seguía en la misma posición.

**C: **¿Es que acaso no estas de acuerdo?.-Dijo mirando a Santana.

La chica no llegó a responder, en su lugar múltiples arcadas vinieron de su boca para culminar en vomito que cayó sobre las zapatillas de la duquesa.

**H: **Quinn y Santana tienen una forma muy peculiar para contestar preguntas.-Susurró Harmony en el oído de Rachel.

* * *

**Q: **Y-y, no entiendo por que hace eso, no es mi culpa que mi marido no me quiera tocar. Y-yo he intentado seducirlo, ¡Lo juro! Pero el no me toca.-Dijo lloriqueando mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

La fiesta se había acabado para las cuatro chicas en el mismo instante en el que la duquesa gritó hasta desmayarse. Ahora Harmony y Rachel cargaban a Quinn hasta su recamara después de asegurarse que Santana dormía en otra.

Abrieron la puerta del cuarto y recostaron a Quinn en su cama, por suerte el rey se encontraba en Italia.

**Q: **N-no se que mas hacer. Tengo que darle un hijo al reino y no se como lo conseguiré si no logro excitar a mi esposo.-Dijo mientras las chicas la desvestían.- Una vez estuvimos a punto de hacerlo. Ya estaba casi dentro de mi pero se arrepintió y me dejó así, con la ilusión de poder complacer al reino.

**H: **Creo que será mejor que me valla.-Dijo al ver como Quinn abrazaba un almohadón mientras balbuceaba cosas in entendibles.-¿Crees poder controlarla?

**Q: **Y todas las damas se burlan de mi por eso, por que saben que no valgo nada, que solo sigo aquí por caridad.-Añadió sollozando.

**R: **Claro, yo me encargo.-Dijo acercándose a Quinn.

**H: **Buenas noches.-Susurró saliendo de la alcoba.

Al estar frente a Quinn y asegurándose que esta la miraba comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, escuchando como los sollozos de Quinn disminuían.

Cuando quedó completamente desnuda subió a la cama y gateando se sentó sobre Quinn. Se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de la ojiverde dándole un beso corto pero calido.

**R: **Inténtalo de nuevo, cada noche.-Dijo con algo de dolor.-Lo tienes que lograr. Lo vas a lograr simplemente por el hecho de ser tu.

**Q: **¿Y si no lo consigo?.-Preguntó sobre los labios de la morocha.

**R: **Lo harás.-Respondió.-Yo confío en ti.

Y con esas cuatro palabras Quinn volvió a llorar.

Alguien confiaba en ella.

A alguien le importaba.

* * *

Lo se, no tengo perdón, pero bueno, escuela, examenes...

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.

:)


	8. Chapter 8

**R: **¿Y que querías que le dijera, Harmony? ¿Qué se olvidara de todo y que huyera conmigo?.-Preguntó a la chica.

**H: **Obviamente no, pero bueno, creí que la amabas o algo así.-Respondió con algo de duda.-Prácticamente la arrojaste sin más a los brazos del rey.

**R: **Y me dolió hacerlo, pero tu sabes mejor que yo que ese es el destino de Quinn, y por mas que quiera no puedo intervenir.-Añadió comenzando a sollozar.

Harmony no pudo hacer nada mas que acariciar la espalda de la morocha.

* * *

**H: **Quinn…Quinn, vamos, despierta.-Llamó suavemente a la chica que se removía inquieta mientras despertaba.

**Q: **Ya, ya, no tienes porque gritar Harmony.-Dijo incorporándose con una mueca de dolor.

**H: **Dios santo, hueles a cadáver.-Exclamó tapando su nariz.-Será mejor que te des un baño antes de ir con Catalina.

La ojiverde asintió lentamente mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a rodear la habitación.

**Q: **¿Y Rachel?.-preguntó con voz ronca.

**H: **En el jardín, mi hermano vino a visitarla.

**Q: **Oh.-Fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

Calló unos minutos, esperando que Harmony agregara algo mas pero la morocha estaba mas concentrada en las gavetas de la cómoda de Quinn.

**Q: **Y…¿no vendrá a vestirme?

**H: **Umm, no lo se. Mi hermano dijo que era urgente hablar con ella.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.-Llevan 2 horas dando vueltas por todo el palacio.

**Q: **¿De que crees que estén hablando?.

Harmony dio un suspiro cansado mientras giraba para enfrentar a la ojiverde.

**H: **Quinn, no quiero sonar muy cortante, pero mejor métete en tus asuntos. Olvídate por un momento de Rachel. Sigue su consejo y concéntrate en tu objetivo.

**Q: **¿Y cual se supone que es mi objetivo?.-Preguntó confundida.

**H: **Tener un hijo. Darle un heredero al reino, ese es tu objetivo.-Dijo casi en un susurro, arrepintiéndose por haberlo dicho.

Quinn elevó la vista que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en el suelo para clavar su mirada en los ojos de la morocha.

**Q: **No, tu no Harmony, por favor, tu no.-Suplicó con dolor en la voz.

**H: **No lo hago por herirte Quinn, solo estoy recordándote lo que tienes que hacer. Sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces, ¿No?.-Quinn asintió.- Solo eso necesitas Quinn, un hijo. Cuando lo tengas todo este martirio terminará, y mientras mas pronto suceda, mejor.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado tratando de evitar el llanto.

**Q: **¿Puedo bañarme ahora?

* * *

**Q: **Rachel, no puedo respirar.-Repito por segunda vez.

**R: **L-lo siento, lo siento.-Dijo saliendo de su letargo.

**Q: **Desde que llegaste estas muy distraída, tanto que casi me matas con este corsé.-Dijo tratando de bromear.

**R: **No se volverá a repetir.-Dijo reanudando su tarea.

Y era cierto.

Rachel entró con el ceño fruncido a la habitación, justo cuando la ojiverde salía del baño. Harmony decidió dejarlas a solas.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Quinn la morocha no tuvo segundas intenciones con ella, no la tocaba como en otras ocasiones y ni siquiera se dignó a pronunciar palabra alguna, solo se dedicó a vestirla.

**Q: **¿Estas bien?.-Preguntó después de un tiempo.

**R: **Eh, si, solo estoy un poco aturdida.

**Q: **Harmony me dijo que tu prometido te visitó.-Dijo tratando de sonar desinteresada.

**R: **Si, hace tiempo que no lo veía. Está muy ocupado, al parecer su padre está enfermo, tiene que viajar a visitarlo y no sabe cuando volverá.-Dijo con nerviosismo.

**Q: **¿Por eso estas tan preocupada?

**R: **Quiere hacer algunos cambios en nuestros planes, como…

**S:** ¡Dios santo! No soporto este dolor de cabeza. No se como haces para estar despierta a estas horas y poder sonreír sin sentir ganas de vomitar.-Exclamó entrando a la habitación y tirándose de espalda a la cama.

**Q: **Claro, puedes pasar, buenos días.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

**S: **Bien, bien.-Dijo levantándose y caminando hasta quedar frente a Quinn.-Buenos días.-Susurró antes de besar con delicadeza los labios de la ojiverde.

**R: **He terminado Quinn, ¿Puedo retirarme?.-Preguntó tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

**Q: **Rach…

**R: **Gracias.-Interrumpió a la rubia para salir rápidamente de la habitación dando un gran portazo.

**Q: **¿Era necesario que hicieras eso?.-Recriminó a la latina.

**S: **Quería ver su reacción.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

**Q: **¿Y?.-Preguntó curiosa.

**S: **Tengo dos teorías: No quiere que tus labios toquen los de otra persona que no sea ella o no quiere que mis labios toquen los de otra persona que no sea ella.

**Q: **¿Enserio?.-Dijo ignorando lo ultimo.

**S: **Si, creo que esta locamente enamorada de mi.

Un almohadón se estrelló contra su cara.

* * *

**R: **¿Lista?

**H: **Lista. ¿Lista?

**Q: **Lista. ¿Lista?

**R: **Lista. ¿Lis…

**S: **¿Pueden dejarse de tonterías y entrar de una maldita vez?

Las diez de la mañana en punto y las cuatro se encontraban frente a la puerta de la biblioteca para encontrarse con Catalina. Todas estaban nerviosas, incluso Santana, pero sabía disimular muy bien.

Dos golpes en la puerta por parte de Rachel rompieron el silencio que se había formado.

_Adelante.-_Ordenó una voz ronca.

Una por una entraron a la gran habitación y ubicándose frente al gran escritorio guardaron silencio.

**C: **Bien, como no tengo intención alguna de escucharlas les diré las nuevas reglas y ustedes se retirarán. ¿Entendido?

**H,Q,S,R: **Si duquesa.-Dijeron a coro.

**C: **Santana, se te retira del puesto de superintendente, no podrás salir si no es para cenas formales o alguna situación en la que se requiera tu presencia. Tus padres están al tanto de la situación y accedieron a mi consejo de enviarte a un convento si es que desobedeces. Te mudarás al palacio y estarás bajo mi tutela.

Santana solo asintió apretando sus puños y tensando la mandíbula. Cuantas ganas tenia de gritarle a la duquesa que era una bruja.

**C: **Lucy…Realmente no se que hacer contigo.-Dijo con un suspiro cansado.-Está de mas decir que tampoco tienes autorización para salir. Tu esposo llega hoy.-Agregó lo ultimo mirándola seriamente.- Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar, el plazo se vence en un mes.

Quinn asintió.

**C: **Señorita Devereux, señorita Berry, se aplicarán las mismas reglas para ustedes, solo que con mas libertades, tengo entendido, señorita Berry, que su boda se adelantará y eso la distrae, así que se ha llegado al acuerdo de llevar a cabo la boda en el palacio.-Rachel asintió.-Esto no quiere decir que puede descuidar sus deberes para con su reina.

Harmony y Quinn miraron a Rachel, aun sin entender nada.

**C: **¿Qué esperan para retirarse?


	9. Chapter 9

_No me gusta, es muy corriente._

**Q: **A mi me encanta. Lo quiero.-Indicó al sastre.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Catalina dio las nuevas reglas pero, al parecer, no fue la mejor idea. Prohibió que las chicas salieran, pero no prohibió la entrada a otras personas.

Quinn y Santana habían organizado por lo menos 6 mascaradas, dejando el salón principal como un chiquero cada vez que las fiestas concluían. Los días restantes el sastre, el repostero, algunos mercaderes, estilistas y floristas eran citados a una reunión en la habitación de la reina, en donde se derrochaba gran cantidad de dinero, ocasionándole algunos malestares a Catalina.

_Pero majestad es tela de campesino.-_Dijo una dama arrugando la nariz.

**Q: **Sigue siendo tela.-Contestó.-¿En donde diablos está Santana?

**S: **Aquí.-Dijo entrando a la habitación.-Catalina me está matando, si tengo que hacer una reverencia mas, juro que vomitaré en sus zapatillas.

**Q: **¿Cigarro?.-Ofreció.

**S: **No puedo fumar.

**Q: **¿Vino?

**S: **No puedo beber.-Respondió sentándose junto a Quinn.-Es tan cruel. Espera, ¿Haz comprado todo esto?

Cuando ingresó a la habitación no lo había notado, y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no podía caminar con comodidad.

El tocador, el suelo, algunos sillones y parte de la cama estaban repletos de cosas que Quinn había comprado. Vestidos, joyas y telas abundaban en el lugar.

**Q: **Si, lo demás está en la habitación de enfrente.

**S: **¿No crees que te estás excediendo?

**Q: **Claro que no.-Contestó inclinándose para abrir una caja de la cual sacó un cachorro de Shit-Zu.-¿No te parece hermoso?

**S: **¿Un perro? Quinn, Catalina te va a matar.

**Q: **No, nadie se resiste a esta bolita de pelos.-Dijo poniendo al perro sobre la cama.-¿Y ustedes que esperan ara irse?.-Habló a sus damas.

**S: **¿Y bien?.-Preguntó cuando estuvieron solas.

**Q: **Puedes tomar lo que quieras.-Encogió sus hombros.

**S: **Quinn…

**Q: **¿Si?

**S: **¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer esto?

**Q: **Hacer que.

**S: **Comportarte como una niña caprichosa.

**Q: **No estoy…

**S: **Claro que si.-Interrumpió.-Desde lo de Catalina haces lo mismo: Fiestas o malgastar dinero.

**Q: **¿Y? Es mi dinero.

**S: **Error, no es tu dinero.

**Q: **Da igual, me di cuenta de que soy demasiado joven como para preocuparme por problemas triviales.-Explicó mientras se probaba un sombrero.-Es hora de divertirme.

**S: **Y te apoyo, pero esto ya es demasiado, además, el perro está orinando en tus zapatos nuevos.-Señaló.

**Q: **No importa, compré tres pares de cada modelo.

**S: **Loca, estas completamente loca.-Masculló saliendo de la habitación.

Al estar sola soltó un gran suspiro de frustración. Pasó su mirada por el cuarto, tal vez Santana tenía razón, tal vez era demasiado, pero bueno, estaba feliz (y nerviosa). Por fin había logrado su objetivo, tres semanas atrás, el mismo día que su esposo regresó.

Lentamente se despojó de su ropa, ahora comprendía porque Rachel tardaba tanto en desvestirla.

Se observaba y acariciaba su vientre, imaginando, _deseando._

Dos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

**Q: **¿Si?

**R: **Q-Quinn ¿puedo pasar?

**Q: **Adelante.-Respondió perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba segura que su nariz sangraba. Abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Quinn totalmente desnuda y pensativa no era bueno para su salud.

**R: **Quinn.-Susurró

**Q: **Ven, acércate.-Extendió su mano. Dudando Rachel avanzó.

Sin mediar palabra, colocó la mano de Rachel sobre su vientre. L morocha no comprendía el comportamiento de la rubia ¿Por qué ponía su mano sobre…

**R: **¿Estás embarazada?.-Preguntó en un susurro, por alguna razón no podía alzar la voz.

**Q: **No lo se.-Respondió sonriendo.

**R: ¿**Hace cuanto…-Preguntó pasando saliva.

**Q: **Desde lo de Catalina.

**R: **¿Ya está confirmado?

**Q: **No le he dicho a nadie, no quiero ilusionarme.

**R: **Deberías hacerlo, la duquesa está cada vez más estresada.-Dijo comenzando a acariciar el vientre de Quinn, rasguñando de vez en cuando.-Le vendría bien saber que ya se acostaron una vez, por lo menos.

**Q: **Ha sido mas de una vez.-Dijo sonrojándose.

Las uñas de Rachel se enterraron en su piel sacándole un suspiro.-Pero ha sido horrible, no siento nada, ni siquiera llegué al clímax.

**R: **Aun no me acuesto con nadie, así que no puedo opiar sobre el tema.

**Q: **¿Enserio?.-Rachel asintió.-Pero conmigo…

**R: **No, solo te he tocado o besado ¿Recuerdas?

Quinn la miró intensamente por unos segundos.

Se di vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas a Rachel quien rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus manos, Quinn las sujetó y sin decir más arrastró las manos de la morena hasta sus pechos.

Con decisión fue depositando suaves besos en el cuello y hombro de Quinn, estrujando sus pechos para disfrutar lo mas que pudiera de ellos.

La ojiverde no podía mas, desde que Rachel comenzó a rasguñar su abdomen estaba lista y ahora con el leve movimiento que las caderas de esta efectuaba contra su trasero estaba por derretirse.

Con un poco de trabajo logró apartar las manos de Rachel de sus pechos y lentamente las deslizó por su abdomen.

Cuando sintió los primeros bellos dejó de morder el cuello de Quinn.

**Q: **P-por favor.-Balbuceó al sentir como las manos de Rachel trataban de alejarse.-Te necesito.

Un gran gemido escapó de su boca al sentir como Rachel rozaba su clítoris con un dedo.

Cada vez que Quinn gemía maldecía en su interior, su mano estaba bajando la intensidad de sus caricias, estaba cansada, pero no quería dejar de escuchar los jadeos y suplicas de la ojiverde.

Sin abandonar la posición, Rachel guió a la ojiverde a la cama, sentándola en esta. Se unieron en un beso brusco, húmedo y pasional, separándose por falta de aire Racel buscó su cuello, se estaba haciendo adicta a ese olor a rosas que desprendía Quinn.

La rubia ya no podía más y sus gemido lo demostraban. Enredó sus dedo en el cabello de la morocha aplicando presión para que Rachel descendiera, abandonando su cuello, comenzando a estimular sus pechos.

A penas y pudo pasar su lengua por el pezón izquierdo cuando Quinn presionaba de nuevo. Bajó dejando besos húmedo en el abdomen de Quinn, aprovechando para morder lo más fuerte que pudo para dejar una marca. Su recorrido por el cuerpo de la rubia concluyó con su rostro entre las piernas de esta.

**R: **Quinn.-Llamó para que la chica abriera los ojos.-N-o se como hacerlo.

Suspiró para tratar de calmar el ritmo de su corazón.

**Q: **Solo, solo.-Acariciaba el cabello de la morocha.-Solo piensa que es un dulce.

Aun confundida miraba la zona, pero la insistencia de Quinn al atraerla a su cuerpo no la dejó pensar más. Con la respiración agitada pasó la lengua por toda la zona, mirando como Quinn esbozaba una mueca de placer.

Tenía una gran vista desde el lugar, podía ver como el pecho de Quinn subía y bajaba violentamente cada vez que su lengua acariciaba aquel botón rosa, como su boca se abría y cerraba mientras trataba de decir algo.

**Q: **Ah, R-Rach, lo haces m-muy bien.-Dijo acariciando el cabello de la morena.

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor del clítoris de la rubia para después comenzar a succionarlo suavemente.

**Q: **Carajo.-Gimió aferrándose al colchón.-E-estoy cerca.

Con una suave mordida Quinn explotó. Al principio Rachel se preocupó, la respiración de la rubia se vio interrumpida totalmente mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente la colcha debajo de esta, su espalda se enarcaba dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

**R: **Quinn, ¿estas bien?.-Preguntó mientras besaba suavemente los muslos de la chica.

La respiración de esta volvió de forma tan brusca que dolió, su cuerpo se irguió y abriendo lentamente los ojos dedicó una sonrisa a la morena.

**Q: **Mejor que nunca.-Susurró con voz ronca. Sus dedos se enredaron de nuevo en el cabello de Rachel quien sonreía tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

**R: **Tenías razón, es como un dulce.

Con un pulgar Quinn retiró la humedad que cubría la barbilla de Rachel, llevándoselo a la boca para probarse.

**Q: **Creo que tienes razón.

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe mostrando a Harmony en el marco, mirando boquiabierta la escena. Rachel se levantó alejándose de Quinn.

**Q: **Me parece que alguien necesita aprender a tocar antes de entrar.

**H: **R-Rachel, te esperan abajo.

La morocha solo asintió mirando a Quinn que le sonrió. Salió de la habitación siendo seguida por Harmony.

**H: **Creo que necesitas limpiarte la cara, no creo que quieras besar a mi hermano así.

* * *

Sinceramente no se que hice con este capitulo, me duele la cabeza y no quería pensar demasiado.

Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

No comprendía la emoción de todas esas personas ante una estupida boda. A ella no le gustaba ni un poco. El ver a la persona a la cual ¿Amas? Comprometerse con alguien que no era ella la deprimía de mil formas distintas.

Rachel estaba hermosa, eso no lo podía negar. Ese gran vestido blanco y ese ligero maquillaje que la morena tenía aumentaban aun más su belleza, pero el hecho de verla ahí, en el altar, sosteniendo las manos de el hermano de Harmony y sonriéndole tiernamente simplemente le molestaba.

No estaba prestando atención a la ceremonia. _No quería _prestar atención a la ceremonia.

Miró a su izquierda, Harmony limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo, sollozando de vez en cuando, al lado de esta Catalina, su rostro no transmitía emoción alguna, simplemente estaba ahí, calentando el asiento.

Calentar la banca. _Gracioso. _Debía decírselo a Santana.

Giró hacía la derecha solo para encontrarse con Santana. Llorando.

¿Era enserio? Santana, su amante, su mejor amiga, llorando en la boda de la chica de la cual se enamoró. Eso era como una traición.

Dio un codazo a la latina para llamar su atención.

**S: **¿Qué? Es muy emotivo, no me mires así.-Dijo al darse cuenta de la mirada acusadora de la rubia.

En ese momento la iglesia se llenó de aplausos. La pareja estaba compartiendo su primer beso como matrimonio.

**Q: **Ugg, como quisiera estar muerta.-Susurró.

**S: **Te podría ayudar con eso, pero Catalina dice que asesinar personas no es de señoritas.-Dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.

**H: **Quinn, vamos.-Interrumpió.

**Q: **¡Por fin acabó esta tortura!

**H: **Eh, aun no, tienes que darles tu bendición.-Dijo nerviosa

**Q: **¿Qué? Pero si eso lo tiene que hacer mi esposo en una ceremonia aparte.

**H: **Mi hermano tiene que partir hoy mismo, tienes que hacerlo tu.

**Q: **Pero Harmony…

**C: **¿Por qué demoras tanto Quinn?.-Interrumpió.

**Q: **Por nada duquesa, estaba a punto de ir.-Dijo dándose por vencida.

Dio un largo suspiro y en cuanto se puso de pie todos guardaron silencio. Caminó lentamente hacía el altar, con Harmony y Santana detrás de ella.

Sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba, no quería hacer eso, pero la sonrisa de Rachel tenía en el rostro al verla acercarse la hizo continuar.

Se detuvo frente a la pareja, quienes esperaban que hablara.

**R: **Quinn ¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó preocupada al ver como la ojiverde tambaleaba un poco.

**Q: **Si, si, no te preocupes.-Le quitó importancia.-Finnegan Devereux-Knollys, Rachel Barbra Berry, la corona aprueba y bendice este enlace matrimonial, esperando que cumplan con sus deberes se les asigna desde hoy el titulo de Duque y Duquesa de la corte Real.-Finalizó.

Todos estallaron en vítores y aplausos ante aquel acto.

Quinn se acercó a la morena para abrazarla.

**Q: **Felicidades, Rachel.-Susurró

**R: **Gracias Quinn pero, siéndote sincera, quisiera que en lugar de el.-Dijo refiriéndose a su ahora esposo.-estuvieras tu.

Rachel no recibió respuesta alguna, solo sintió como el peso de Quinn caía sobre ella.

* * *

Pestañeaba rápidamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

_-¡Despertó! Vamos, llamen a la Duquesa.-_Escuchó que alguien decía.

Unos pasos y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose la devolvieron a la realidad.

**Q: **Que ¿Qué ha pasado?.-Preguntó incorporándose lentamente y recargando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

_-Se ha desmallado, su majestad.-_Dijo una chica que permanecía al pie de la cama.-_Justo al terminar de dar su bendición a los nuevos duques._

**Q: **Oh, si, ya recordé.-Dijo avergonzada.

_-Eh, bueno, f-felicidades su majestad.-_Dijo con un ligero rubor.

**Q: **¿Eh? Felicidades p…

No pudo resolver su duda ya que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la Duquesa Catalina que, por lo que se veía, no estaba nada contenta.

**C: **Fuera.-Ordenó a la muchacha que a paso rápido y con la mirada fija en el suelo salió dejándolas solas.

Catalina paseaba por la habitación, masajeado sus sienes y murmurando cosas que Quinn no pudo comprender. Finalmente, después de un gran suspiro, se dirigió a Quinn.

**C: **¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que ya habías copulado con tu esposo?

Quinn abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero no podía.

**Q: **¿C-como…

**C: **¿Cómo se? Estas embarazada, el doctor lo acaba de comprobar. No comprendo como puedes ocultar algo de esa magnitud Quinn, ¿No ves la seriedad del asunto? Pudieron haberte removido del trono y humillarte como mujer, bueno, aun mas que ahora, pero ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Tenías miedo? ¿de que? Enserio, no logro comprender bien tus motivos, pero bueno, ahora tenemos que hacer llegar la noticia a tu esposo y al pueblo, así la voz se extenderá mas rápido y por fin estarán todos con…

_Embarazada._

¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por fin! ¿Pero como? Bueno si, es obvio el _como_, pero estaba sorprendida, tanto que no escuchaba palabra alguna de lo que Catalina estaba diciendo, solo la miraba caminando de un lado a otro, haciendo ademanes y moviendo los labios a gran velocidad.

Ahora tenía que corregir su vida, ir por el buen camino, ser lo que todos esperaban de ella, su hijo no merecía que ella siguiera con esa vida, no durante su embarazo. Por suerte tenía a Harmony, Santana y Rachel para ayudarla.

Oh Dios. Rachel.

Tenía que decirle de inmediato, tenía que enterarse de que cumplió su promesa.

Hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama pero, al parecer, no le agradó a Catalina.

**C: **¿Que diablos haces?

**Q: **Ah, ¿Levantarme?.-Obvió.

**C: **No. Tu vas a quedarte en cama, todo el día si es necesario, que digo todo el día, los nueve meses de tu embarazo. Tenemos que garantizar que ese bebe salga perfecto de ahí.-Dijo señalando su abdomen.-Ahora será mejor que me vaya para que descanses.

Quinn se quedó ahí, con una ceja enarcada y con las sabanas aun en sus manos mientras veía como Catalina cerraba la puerta tras ella.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Primero se comportaba como una bruja para después ser la señora "_Mejor me voy para que descanses" _

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas y emitió un gritito de felicidad.

* * *

Despertó 2 horas después, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Estiró los brazos para después dejarlos caer a sus costados.

_-Auch_.-Alguien se quejó a su lado.

**Q: **Pero que…¿Rachel?.-Preguntó viendo como la morena sobaba su frente.

**R: **Vale que estés mal, pero eso no te da derecho a golpear a las personas.-Bromeó.

**Q: **Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí, por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**R: **Bueno, solo quise asegurarme de que estabas bien, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que quedarme aquí, contigo.

**Q: **Bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, y en verdad, siento mucho haberte golpeado.-Se disculpó besando la frente de la morocha.-¿Mejor?

**R: **Si, mucho mejor. ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Q: **Muy bien, muy, muy, muy bien.-Dijo subiendo a horcajadas sobre la morena.-Y te tengo una sorpresa.

**R: **Déjame adivinar. Umm ¿Compraste todo el chocolate del mundo?.-Quinn negó.-¿Despediste a Catalina?

**Q: **Eso es prácticamente imposible.

**R: **Puedo soñar. ¿Vamos a huir para vivir nuestro épico amor?

**Q: **Que mas quisiera.

**R: **Entonces…Ya se, estás embarazada.-Afirmó acariciando el vientre de la rubia.

**Q: **No puede se, ya lo sabías ¿Cómo?.-Preguntó sorprendida.

**R: **Cuando estabas inconciente Catalina me interrogó, a Santana y a Harmony también. Quería saber si alguna de nosotras te encubríamos. Fue la peor hora de mi vida, Casi me hace llorar.

**Q: **Lo siento tanto.-Dijo inclinándose para besarla.-Se lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser.

**R: **No importa, la que se llevó el peor trago fue Santana, ya sabes, no se llevan muy bien, pero en fin. ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Q: **Bien, terriblemente bien, tan en paz que creo que estoy muerta. Rachel, ¡Voy a tener un hijo!

**R: **Estoy muy feliz por ti, Quinn.

La ojiverde se inclinó otra vez pero Rachel la detuvo.

**R: **Quinn ¿Qué somos? O bueno ¿Qué soy de ti?

**Q: **Eres mi amante ¿No?.-Dijo confundida.

**R: **Tu amante, vale.-Dijo con una mueca.

Y Quinn lo notó. Esa mueca que tenía en el rostro era de total desilusión.

**Q: **Rachel, mírame, por favor.-Pidió.-Estas casada, yo estoy casada, y por mas que odie decirlo, no podemos ser nada mas. Y lo lamento tanto, porque estoy casada con alguien a quien no amo ni amaré nunca. En cambio tu Rachel, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que debía tenerte a mi lado. Le rogué a Catalina un mes entero para que te trajeran y como no accedió despedí a la mayor parte de mis damas. Y cuando Catalina te presentó como dama de alcoba ¡Dios! Quería morir de felicidad en ese instante. Te veías tan hermosa, con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y manos tan delicadas que me volviste loca al primer rose de tu piel contra la mía. Después, en la aldea, las despedí porque estaba celosa.-Admitió ante el asombro de Rachel.-Celosa de que Harmony estaba tan cerca de tu rostro y tu parecías tan feliz con eso. No pude contenerme. ¡Por Dios, Rachel! No se que me has hecho, pero puedo asegurarte ahora mismo, y sin titubeos que estoy enamorada de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos, de tus manos, de esa forma en la que me tranquilizas en mis momentos de angustia, de tu inteligencia, de esa manía que tienes de morder tus uñas o fruncir la nariz cuando crees que nadie te ve… Rachel Berry, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Sabía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo al pronunciar las ultimas palabras, y no era para menos, acababa de declararle su amor a Rachel.

**Q: **Y ni Teresa o Santana se pueden comparar contigo Rachel, no creo que exista un ser humano que se acerque a todo lo que tu eres, Rachel.

Los labios de Rachel se estrellaban contra los suyos tan rápidamente que sintió un poco de dolor. La besaba con fuerza, incluso podía sentir el sabor de la sangre sobre su lengua.

La manos de la morocha apretaban su trasero mientras intentaba quitar el camisón del cuerpo de Quinn, cosa que la rubia hizo mas rápido al separarse de l morocha para deshacerse de la prenda.

Rachel se tomó un momento para admirar el cuerpo de la ojiverde. Era tan perfecto que nunca se cansaría de verla así.

_**S: **__Rubia! ¡Enana! Dejen de follar y abran la puerta_.-Gritó golpeando la puerta.

_**H: **__Santana, no creo que sea conveniente gritar eso en medio del pasillo.-Reprochó._

_**S: **__Como si alguien estuviera escuchándome. ¡Abran ya la maldita puerta!_

Quinn suspiró levantándose para colocarse el camisón de nuevo.

**Q: **Ya voy Santana, no tienes por que gritar, con un gentil toque en la puerta te abriría.

_**S: **__¡No me interesa y lo sabes!_

**R: **Recuéstate.-Dijo deteniendo a la ojiverde.-Yo abro, amante mía.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Quinn mientras veía como la morocha ya abría la puerta.

**S: **Quiero, no, EXIJO saber todos los detalles de tu embarazo, Fabray, ¿Cómo puedes ocultarle algo así a todo el mundo?

**Q: **Buenas tardes Santana, es un gran placer verte. Me encuentro muy bien, por cierto.-La morena rodó los ojos.-Y no se lo oculté a todo el mundo, Rachel lo sabía.

**S: **¿Qué tu que, enanan? ¿Lo sabías y no dijiste nada? Tuve que soportar a Catalina gritandome en la cara mientras tu sabías todo. ¿Sabes que voy a hacer tu vida miserable desde ahora?.-Dijo intimidando a la morena.

**Q: **¡Santana!.-Reprochó ya recostada sobre las mullidas almohadas.-Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello.

**S: **No te tengo miedo, Quinn, ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Golpearme con tu gran barriga? ¿Ahogarme con leche?

**H: **Ew. Asco. ¿Es eso posible?.-Dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

**Q: **Lo haré posible si es necesario. No lo dudes.

**S: **Está bien, no tocaré a Rachel. ¡Pero tienes que contarme todo, Quinn!.-Exclamó desesperada.

**Q: **Y lo haré, Santana, pero no ahora. Ahora solo quiero que mis amigas y mi amada.-Dijo mirando a Rachel.-Vengan y se acuesten a mi lado dándome un gran abrazo para felicitarme.

Las tres (si, Santana también) sonrieron ante sus palabras y corrieron hacia la cama para dejarse caer junto a la rubia y colocar una mano sobre el vientre de esta.

Y así, entre risas y especulaciones de cómo sería el futuro/a hijo/a de Quinn todas cayeron dormidas.

**R: **_Te quiero, Quinn.-_Susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Prometo hacerlo mas seguido.

Dudas, criticas o comentarios Reviex o MP.


	11. Chapter 11

**Q: **Y también me gustaría tener un establo, tal vez por allá.-Señaló una arboleda.

**R: **Interesante. Le llamas aldea pero en realidad parece el palacio real.

Hubo un momento de silencio, no absoluto, aún podía escuchar como los pájaros cantaban y como el viento arremetía contra los árboles, pero por parte de Quinn nada.

Su mano izquierda seguía acariciando el brazo de la morocha y su ojos seguían conectados a los de esta, pero no sabía que más hacer. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante algo así? De repente recordó lo que Rachel hizo cuando se enteró de su embarazo: Lo tomó con toda la calma del mundo y la apoyó.

**Q: **Y ¿Cómo…-Aclaró su garganta.-¿Cómo fue?

**R: **No me quejo, pero no es la forma en la que me imaginé entregarme a una persona. No fue especial.

La mirada de Rachel se perdió entre las ramas del árbol debajo del cual estaban. Recordaba esa noche. Finn no fue brusco ni torpe (como imaginó) todo lo contrario, fue cariñoso y a cada momento se aseguraba de que la chica no se sintiera incomoda, pero simplemente no disfrutó nada de sus acciones.

**R: **Te hubiera preferido a ti como mi primera.-Hizo un puchero.-Pero mi querida suegra se aseguraba que yo fuera pura.

**Q: **¿Cómo?

**R: **No querrás saberlo. Fue tan horrible y bochornoso.

**Q: **Me lo puedo imaginar.-Arrugó la nariz.

Ella sabía que a veces las creencias de la iglesia en cuanto al matrimonio puro eran absurdas.

**R: **Y por poco me meto en problemas por un rasguño que tenía en el abdomen. Por suerte Harmony inventó algo para salvarme.

**Q: **Lo siento.-Dijo riendo.-Pero se me hace muy irresistible no marcarte, reclamarte como mía.

**R: **Pues temo que tendrás que dejar de hacerlo.-Besó la nariz de la rubia.-Aunque a mi también me encante que lo hagas.

**Q: **Esta bien, pero tendré que recompensarte por todo lo que pasaste por mi culpa.-Dijo besando su cuello.-Y puedo hacerlo muy bien.

**R: **¿A si? ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

**Q: **Mmm.-Gimió contra su cuello.-Solo te diré que implica una cama y tu y yo sin nada de ropa.

**R: **Tu, yo y la linda criaturita que está dentro de ti.

**Q: **Ugg, no, Rachel no.-Dijo separándose.-Eso no es algo que quisiera oír cuando te ofrezco una noche inolvidable, ahora no dejaré de pensar en que mi hijo está presente en nuestros…_asuntos._

**R: **Que te parece si olvidamos que dije eso.-Propuso al darse cuenta de su error.

**Q: **Lo siento pero no, me has traumatizado.

* * *

**Q: **Comienzo a pensar que no fue buena idea hacer esto.-Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

**R: **¿Enserio? Desde que lo propusiste supe que no era buena idea.

**Q: **Debimos haber esperado a Santana, por lo menos hubiéramos tenido compañía.

**R: **¿Por qué tardará tanto? ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Después de descansar en la hierba la ojiverde quiso estrenar un pequeño bote que compró a un pescador de una aldea cercana.

Con ayuda de Rachel lograron impulsar la barca hasta alejarse del pequeño muelle. Después de unos minutos de disfrutar el leve movimiento que ofrecía el agua decidieron regresar a las cabañas.

Quinn quería remar pero Rachel se lo impedía por su embarazo. Terminaron peleando por el remo, que resbaló de sus manos y se hundió en el agua.

Llevaban una hora varadas en el centro del lago y comenzaba a anochecer.

**R: **Dios.-Dijo arrodillándose, provocando que la barca se balanceara peligrosamente.-Si me estás escuchando te ruego que no me dejes morir aquí. Soy muy joven y muy talentosa, necesitan gente así en este lugar. Te lo ruego Dios.

**Q: **Y yo que pensaba que Santana era la dramática.-Murmuró rodando los ojos.

**R: **¿Dramática?.-Preguntó levantándose.-Quinn ¿Te das cuenta de la situación critica en la que estamos? ¡Podemos morir aquí! Nadie encontrará nuestros cuerpos.-La ojiverde elevó una ceja, al parecer la morena se estaba volviendo loca.-Basta, me lanzaré.-Definitivamente estaba loca.

**Q: **Rachel no.-Dijo cuando la morena se quitaba las zapatillas.-Rachel por favor. ¡Rachel…!

El sonido del agua chapoteando opacó cualquier otro grito que Quinn lanzó. No pudo hacer nada más que cubrirse con sus manos para que el agua no mojara su rostro.

**R: **¡Libertad!.-Gritó levantando los puños.

**Q: **Estás tan mojada, cariño. ¿Es eso por mi?.-Dijo bromeando.

**R: **Ja ja ja. Es usted muy graciosa, su majestad.-Respondió con sarcasmo.

Apartaba algunos mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a su rostro permitiendo una vista más completa de su cuerpo debajo del agua a Quinn.

**Q: **Wow, ese blusón te queda perfectamente bien ahora..-Exclamó recargando su barbilla en el borde de la barca para poder verla mejor.

**R: **¿Por qué lo di…?.-No formuló la pregunta, se dio cuenta de que solo portaba un blusón blanco, nada más, así que sus pechos se transparentaban gracias a el agua.-Idiota.

La sonrisa de Quinn desapareció cundo vio como la morena nadaba hacia la orilla dejándola ahí.

**Q: **¿Qué haces? ¡Ayúdame!.-Gritó

**R: **¿Y como te puedo ayudar Quinn?.-Preguntó deteniéndose.-No voy a arrastrar eso conmigo, la única forma en la que podrás salir de ahí será nadando.

**Q: **Pero, mi vestido…-Murmuró mirándose.

**R: **Quítatelo.

Quinn se estremeció. Rachel había sonado tan dominante y sensual.

Llevó su manos hasta los botones de aquel vestido azul, hecho expresamente ara ella.

Lo desabotonó lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Rachel. Se deshizo de este deslizándolo por su cuerpo, hasta quedar solo en las medias y el corsé.

La morena observaba cada movimiento con los ojos ya oscurecidos por el deseo al ver como las medias abandonaban las piernas de Quinn, acariciando la pálida piel a su paso.

La ultima prenda era el corsé, que la ojiverde se encargó de retirar, no sin antes pelear con el nudo que lo sostenía. Después de quitarse la peluca para dejar que su rubio cabello descansara sobre sus hombros miró a Rachel, quien lamía sus labios al recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn.

Y, de repente, la ojiverde se sintió avergonzada. Para terminar con eso, se lanzó.

**Q: **¡Dios, está helada!.-Dijo tiritando.-¿Por qué no te has congelado aún?

**R: **Era pobre, Quinn, me bañaba con agua fría para evitar gastos mayores.

La rubia solo asintió. No sabía como responder a algo así.

**R: **Eres hermosa Quinn.-Dijo nadando hasta estar frente a la rubia.-La chica mas hermosa que he conocido.

Y la besó, con tanta pasión y urgencia que la ojiverde pasó del frío al calor en cuanto pudo percibir el sabor del vino en la boca de Rachel.

Las manos de la morocha, que hasta entonces estaban en la cintura de Quinn, bajaron a su trasero, apretándolo y clavando las uñas en el. La ojiverde no pudo controlar que un pequeño gemido escapara de su boca, pero tomo eso como una señal para poder explorar el cuerpo de la morena.

**S: **¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Las de las manos inquietas!.-Las dos se separaron bruscamente para observar como Santana y Harmony se burlaban de ellas desde el muelle.-Por mas que disfrute viéndolas manosearse necesitan salir de ahí. Y Rachel, si es sin ropa sería mucho mejor.

* * *

**S:** ¿Y por eso nadaban desnudas mientras se succionaban la una a la otra?

**Q: **No quería arruinar mi vestido.-Dijo secando su cabello.

**R: **Y yo no estaba desnuda.

**H: **Te vi los pechos.-Interfirió sentándose en la cama de Quinn

**S: **Tus firmes y redondos pechos.-Susurró recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Quinn.-¿Qué? Es verdad.

**R: **Como sea, si no les importa, Quinn y yo tenemos mucho sueño así que…-Señaló la puerta.

**S: **Claro, porque ustedes si pueden follar.-Murmuró saliendo de la habitación.

**H: **No le hagan caso, está irritada porque Catalina ordenó una serie de revisiones para asegurarse que Santana no se acuesta con nadie.-Dijo en el marco de la puerta.-Que pasen buena noche.-Se despidió cerrando la puerta.

**R: **¡Por fin solas!.-Exclamó recostándose boca arriba en la cama, con los pies colgando de esta.-¿Quinn?

Al no recibir respuesta se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos. La imagen frente a ella la dejó sin aliento.

Quinn. Desnuda.

Una corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo su cuerpo para termina impactando con fuerza en el pequeño órgano rosa entre sus piernas. Gimió.

La rubia dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Sabía el efecto que su cuerpo tenía en Rachel, no por nada tardaba tanto en vestirla o desvestirla, pero en ese momento no estaba para juegos. Quería que Rachel fuera suya en todos los sentidos.

**R: **¿Q-quinn?.

**Q: **Quítate eso.-Ordenó refiriéndose al camisón blanco que Rachel aún tenía.

**R: **¿Qué?.-Al parecer solo podía pronunciar monosílabos.

La ojiverde avanzó hacia ella a paso lento y sensual hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con las de Rachel. Se inclinó ayudándose de sus manos para poder hundir su rostro en el cuello de la morena.

**Q: **Te ordené que te quitaras eso antes de que pierda la paciencia y te lo arranque.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. En cuanto Quinn se incorporó, retiró torpemente la prenda de su cuerpo hasta quedar tan desnuda como la ojiverde.

Quinn la recorría con la mirada. Su cabello suelto y alborotado, sus labios entreabiertos, sus pechos justo como Santana los había descrito: firmes y redondos, su abdomen tan plano y con los abdominales marcados tal vez por el trabajo que realizaba antes de conocerla, sus piernas largas y torneadas. Ante su mirada, Rachel era una Diosa.

Se arrodilló frente a la morena, mirándola a los ojos y lamiéndose los labios.

**Q: **Eres tan perfecta.-Murmuró acariciando sus muslos.-Quisiera que fueras completamente mía, nadie tendría el privilegio de tocarte o mirarte. Joder, ni siquiera yo merecería hacerlo.

**R: **Quinn.-Gimió cuando la rubia beso el interior de su muslo.

**Q: **Recuéstate boca arriba en el centro de la cama, brazos extendidos tocando la cabecera.-Ordenó levantándose.

Rachel obedeció tomando la posición ordenada lo más rápido posible, temblando de excitación ante la Quinn autoritaria que se le mostraba.

Se removía inquieta al escuchar cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, deseando saber que era lo que Quinn buscaba.

**Q: **Tengo miedo de lastimarte.-Dijo cesando su movimientos.-Tengo miedo de hacer algo torpe o brusco y herirte.-Se acercaba a Rachel.-Así que procuraré no tocarte más de lo necesario, para poder hacerlo me ayudaré de esto.

La rubia se sentó a un costado de Rachel, mostrándole un pañuelo de seda morada que enredó entre sus dedos dejando solo una punta colgando.

Rachel observaba el pedazo de tela con la respiración agitada.

Oh Dios, eso iba a ser épico.

**Q: **Cierra los ojos.-La morocha obedeció.-Quiero que solo te dediques a sentir, no pienses en nada más, ¿entendido?.-Rachel afirmó.-Bien, aquí vamos.

La primera caricia fue en sus manos, descendiendo por sus brazos hasta llegar a su rostro. Era lento y suave, muy suave, con un leve cosquilleo, pero mas que nada con placer. Un raro placer que esa fina tela le proporcionaba al arrastrarse por su piel.

**Q: **Inclina tu rostro a la izquierda.

Tan pronto lo hizo la tela se deslizó desde su frente a su barbilla y después a su cuello. Ahí fue donde escapó su tercer gemido.

El pañuelo acariciaba su piel tan delicadamente que el placer remplazó a las cosquillas.

Después de sacar unos cuantos suspiros más de Rachel, la ojiverde descendió con el pañuelo, pasándolo entre los pechos de la morena.

**R: **¡Quinn!.-Gimió cuando la tela subió por su pecho izquierdo jugando con su pezón.

Cuando Quinn se aseguró de que estaba totalmente duró pasó al otro pecho para hacer lo mismo.

La rubia estaba disfrutando tanto como Rachel. El verla tan expuesta y a su merced la excitaba.

Abandonando los pechos, la tela bajó hasta llegar al abdomen.

**Q: **Estos.-Habló con voz ronca mientras acariciaba los abdominales con el pañuelo.-serán mis favoritos a partir de ahora.

Rachel mordió su labio asintiendo. Desecharía la propuesta de su suegra de eliminarlos.

Quinn gateó sobre la cama hasta arrodillarse entre las piernas de la morocha. Solo faltaba recorrer esa parte con el pañuelo, pero la vista frente a ella la distrajo.

Rachel estaba jadeando y temblando, sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente para evitar moverlas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su rostro ya tomaba una coloración rojiza.

Pasó por ultima vez el pañuelo por su abdomen para bajarlo por el muslo izquierdo, pero se detuvo. Oh Dios, no debió haber mirado.

El clítoris de Rachel estaba totalmente hinchado, se dejaba ver debajo del capuchón desprendiendo un ligero brillo. Y más abajo Quinn pudo ver toda la humedad que Rachel desprendía entre su labios hinchados. Solo quería hundir su rostro entre esas piernas y probarla.

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de concentrarse.

El pañuelo siguió su camino por el muslo de Ra…

**Q: **Al diablo.-Susurró

Tiró el pañuelo, se recostó sobre el colchón y tomando los muslos de Rachel, la probó por primera vez.

Las dos emitieron un gemido. Quinn por el nuevo sabor, Rachel por la sensación.

Las manos de Rachel encontraron su caminó a la cabellera dorada de Quinn, presionándola para que no se despegara ni un segundo. Abrió los ojos y reaccionó.

**R: **¡Quinn!.-Gritó apartándola de su cuerpo.-No puedes estar bocabajo.

**Q: **Bien.-Gruñó.-Siéntate.

**R: **Tampoco puedes estar en cuclillas.

**Q: **Levántate.

La morena obedeció una vez más, para después ver como la rubia ocupaba la misma posición en la que Rachel estaba.

**Q: **¿Así está bien o tampoco puedo recostarme boca arriba?.-Preguntó con sarcasmo.-Ahora ven.

Rachel gateó por la cama, y cuando iba a sentarse en el tronco de Quinn, esta la detuvo.

**Q: **No, en mi cara.

**R: **¿Qué?

**Q: **Siéntate en mi cara.

**R: **Quinn, no creo que…

**Q: **Rachel te necesito tanto como tu me necesitas, ahora ven aquí y siéntate en mi cara.

Rachel no dijo nada más, Quinn tenía razón.

Subió hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la ojiverde poniendo sus rodillas a ambos lados de este. Quinn subió sus manos para descansarlas en los muslos de la morena.

**R: **Quinn, por favor…-El aliento de la rubia golpeaba su clítoris.

**Q: **Baja un poco.

Al momento que lo hizo, la lengua de Quinn reanudó su tarea, explorando el sexo de Rachel.

**R: **¡Joder! Ah…Quinn.-Gimió cuando los labios de la chica se cerraron en su clítoris, succionándolo fuertemente.

Con una mano se sostenía en el cabecero, y con la otra sostenía el cabello de Quinn.

**R: **Mmm Quinn s-se siente tan bien, cariño.

Quinn estaba en el cielo. La vista que tenía desde su lugar era simplemente maravillosa. Podía admirar más de cerca el abdomen de la morocha y aprovechaba para acariciar los músculos lo más que pudiera; los pechos de Rachel se movían exquisitamente cada vez que esta gemía o jadeaba. Y su rostro, reflejaba todo el placer que estaba sintiendo gracias a ella. Era maravilloso.

**R: **Estoy t-tan cerca Quinn, sigue por favor.-Suplicó.

Quinn tomó esto como su señal. Sabiendo que la morena ya no era virgen y aprovechando la humedad, deslizó dos dedos dentro de la morena.

**R: **¡Carajo, Quinn!.

Rachel comenzó a mover sus caderas a la misma velocidad en la que Quinn la embestía hasta que, finalmente, su orgasmo llegó inundando la boca de Quinn con sus jugos.

**R: **¡QUINN!

El primer orgasmo de su vida la golpeó tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, pero aparte de eso era simplemente maravilloso.

Quinn seguía lamiendo a la chica, evitando tocar el clítoris para darle un respiro.

**R: **Gracias, gracias.-Susurró aún con la respiración agitada.

**Q: **Es un placer.-Respondió besando y acariciando los muslos de la morena.-Creo que será mejor que cambiemos de posiciones, tengo un pequeño problema aquí abajo y solo tus labios pueden solucionarlo.

* * *

**Q: **Ne-necesitamos parar.-Dijo regulando su respiración.

**R: **Pero si la estamos pasando bien.-Respondió subiendo por el cuerpo de Quinn mientras dejaba besos húmedos en el camino.

**Q: **Rachel, son las 7 de la mañana, no hemos parado en toda la noche y realmente debemos parar.

**R: **Bien, pero que conste que yo podría seguir mientras tu descansas, no tienes porque devolver el favor.-Dijo descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

**Q: **Aunque me muera de ganas por decirte que si debo declinar tu oferta. No sabía que eras una fiera en la cama.

**R: **Es uno de mis tantos dotes.

**Q: **Apuesto a que si.-Besó la frente de la morena.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por unos instantes, disfrutando de la calidez de la piel de la otra y de las tiernas caricias que se ofrecían pero, de repente, un golpeteo interrumpió su tranquilidad.

**R: **¿Qué es eso?.-Preguntó incorporándose.

**Q: **No lo se, viene del cuarto contiguo.

El ruido seguía y las dos se miraban interrogantemente.

_-¡Más fuerte! ¡Aah!_

**R: **E-es Harmony.-Susurró al distinguir la voz de la muchacha.

**Q: **Al parecer también se está divirtiendo. Mas le vale no haber metido a un desconocido en mi cabaña.

_-No pares Santana, no te detengas._

Sus rostros cambiaron del asombro al asco en solo un segundo. El imaginarse a Santana y a Harmony juntas les revolvía el estomago.

**R: **Oh Dios no.

**Q: **Ew, ew, ew. Vamos, vístete, no pienso escuchar esto.

**R: **No voy a abandonar la comodidad de esta cama solo porque ellas están fo…

_-Me voy a correr tan fuerte que me sentirás toda la semana._

**R: **Está bien, salgamos de aquí.-Dijo buscando su ropa.

* * *

**S: **Buenos días.-Dijo entrando a la cocina.

**H: **Buenos días.-Saludó entrando detrás de Santana.

Ninguna de las dos respondió, solo se dedicaban a mirarlas.

**S: **¿Qué?.-Preguntó sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja.

No hubo respuesta.

Santana y Harmony se sentaron frente a ellas para comenzar una guerra de miradas. Santana contra Quinn y Rachel contra Harmony.

**Q: **¿Ustedes dos…

**S: **Si,

**R: **¿Estás bien?

**H: **Perfectamente.

**Q: **¿Es algo serio?

**S: **Acordamos que no lo sería.

**R: **¿Estás bien?

**H: **Per-fec-ta-men-te

Se miraron por unos minutos más sin cruzar ni una palabra, hasta que Quinn reaccionó.

**Q: **Iremos a alimentar a los animales.-Informó a las chicas.

**S: **Bien.

**H:** Maravilloso.

Dieron el tema por cerrado y cada quien se dedicó a comer su desayuno. Claro, hasta que Quinn comenzó a molestarlas y Santana tuvo que tirarle una rebanada de pan en la cara para que se callara. Ahí si dieron el tema por cerrado.

* * *

El capitulo más largo que he escrito para esta historia, y fue simplemente desastroso el tratar de plasmarlo.

¿Alguien siente un tipo de depresión cada vez que ve un anuncio de Chicago: The musical (que al parecer están en todas partes) porque sabe que no podrá ir? Yo si.

Bien, un **aviso: **Como ya se marcaron los avances en la relación de las Faberry, voy a hacer saltos en el tiempo para resaltar solo eventos importantes, así que solo faltan uno capítulos más.

Si les gustó el capitulo: Dejen un review, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir.

Si no les gustó: Dejen un review y díganme por que.

Si no quieren dejar un review: Dejen un review diciéndome que no quieren dejar un review.

Gracias por leer!

:)


	12. Chapter 12

**S: **¿Podrías dejar de mirarnos así?.-Preguntó dejando caer su cuchara sobre la mesa.-Ya han pasado meses, supéralo.

**R: **Siento mucho si te incomodo.-Dijo limpiando la comisura de su boca.-Pero debes comprender que para mi fue una gran sorpresa que tu y mi cuñada se relacionaran de esa manera.

**H: **Te puedo asegurar que sentí lo mismo que tú cuando mi cuñada y mi reina hacían lo mismo.-Susurró cuando vio como las otras damas se sentaban junto a ellas.

_-Buenos días Duquesa, Santana, Harmony.-_Saludó una dama que se encargaba de asear a Quinn.

**R: **Muy buenos días Sugar. Debo decir que es muy extraño para mi que me digan duquesa, te agradecería que siguieras llamándome por mi nombre.

**Su: **Pero si la duquesa Catalina se entera…

**R: **Yo hablaré con ella.-Interrumpió.

**S: **Claro, como Berry ahora es la consentida de Catalina.-Murmuró.

**R: **Si siguieras sus ordenes se portaría de la misma forma contigo.

**H:** Cierto.

**S: **¿Te pones de su lado?

**H: **Tiene razón. Si no siguieras con tu actitud rebelde dejaría de presionarte.

Santana rodó los ojos y siguió jugando con su comida.

Nadie habló por unos minutos, hasta que sugar no soportó el silencio.

**Su: **Y…¿Ya se enteraron de quien regresó al palacio?

**S: **Habla de una vez, urraca.

**R: **Santana.-La reprendió.

**S: **Lo siento duquesa, no volverá a suceder.

**H: **No le prestes atención Sugar, cuentanos, ¿Quién volvió?

**Su: **María Teresa.-Dijo emocionada al ver el asombro en el rostro de las otras tres.-Llegó en la madrugada, durmió en un cuarto de huespedes y fue a visitar a la reina justo después de que terminamos de maquillarla.

**S: **¿Enserio? Tengo que ir a saludarla.-Dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

**Su: **Imposible. La reina exigió que nadie la molestara mientras está con ella. Incluso desalojó todo el pasillo.

**H: **Pero, hace 3 horas que terminamos de arreglar a Qui… a la reina.

**Su: **Exacto.-Dijo sonriendo con malicia.-Teresa vino solamente a visitarla. Nada mas.

**H: **Bueno, me imagino que se enteró de su embarazo y quiso felicitarla.-Señaló. Rachel estaba mas que incomoda con esa platica y Harmony lo notó.

**Su: **Pues supongo que puede ser así, pero ¿no se les hace extraño que lleven tanto tiempo solas, y mas con los rumores de su supuesto romance?.-Harmony y Santana solo encogieron los hombros.-¿O tu que opinas Rachel?

La morena levantó la vista de su plato para observar a Sugar.

**R: **Opino que no debemos meternos en los asuntos de otras personas. Si fue o no su amante no nos interesa en lo más minimo. ¿Por qué no mejor te ocúpas de todas esas voces que dicen que eres una cualquiera?

Dicho eso se levantó de la mesa y abandonó el comedor, dejando a Harmony, Santana y Sugar con la boca abierta.

**H: **Disculpala Sugar, está muy presionada y cualquier situación la pone de masl humor.-Dijo levantandose para seguir a la morena.

**S: **Sabes, Catalina puede ayudarte con tu problema.-Susurró.-Bueno, adios CUALQUIERA, nos vemos despues.

Todo el comedor miró a Sugar mientras esta se encogia en su asiento.

* * *

_-Lo siento duquesa, nadie puede pasar, son ordenes de la reina.-_Decía el guardia que vigilaba el pasillo.

**R: **No voy a molestarla, solo iré a mi habitación.

_-Disculpeme, pero no puedo hacerlo._

Rachel suspiró frustrada.

**R: **Bien, no quería recurrir a esto, pero ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría la reina al saber que no dejaron pasar a SU favorita a su propia habitación?

No le gustaba usar su posición para amenazar a los demás, pero en ese momento era muy necesario.

_-P-pero, su majestad…_

**R: **¿No has notado que casi ninguna regla que la reina dicte aquí no se aplica para mi? ¿No crees que esta sea una de esas dichosas reglas?

_-Tiene razón duquesa, lo siento tanto, por favor no mencione esto a su majestad.-Suplicó abriendo las puertas._

**R: **Lo pensaré.-Murmuró adentrandose en el pasillo.

Caminaba a paso lento, sabiendo que el guardia la observaba. Tenía suerte de que Quinn ubiera ordenado mudarla al cuarto contiguo.

Entró a su habitación y rápididamense te dirigió a la puerta que conectaba su habitación y la de Quinn a un cuarto pequeño en el que la rubia y ella podían pasar horas y horas sin que nadie supiera en donde se encontraban.

Empujó un poco la pared para poder entrar a la habitación que contenía solo una cama real y un tocador con un gran espejo que abarcaba casi toda la pares. Quinn tenía esa extraña obsesión de mirarse cada tanto en el espejo.

Se pegó completamente en la puerta del cuarto de Quinn para poder escuchar la conversación que Maria Antonieta y SU Quinn tenían.

* * *

_-Y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para preguntarme sobre ti: ¿Y como es la reina? ¿Es tan hermosa como dicen? ¿Es cierto que se baña en sangre de gallinas para mantenerse tan joven?.-_Escuchó una carcajada proveniente de Quinn.

_Q.- Que absurdo._

_-Exacto, todos sabemos que te bañas en sangre de cordero._

"Jajaja, muy gracioso" Pensó Rachel al escuchar el comentario de la chica.

_Q.- Aún no comprendo de donde sacan todas esas cosas.-_Dijo riendo.

_-No te tienen confianza; una austriaca gobernando a los franceses no es bien visto, así que comienzan a crear rumores conforme a lo que piensan de ti, la rara, pálida y rubia austriaca._

_**Q**__.- Pensé que todo cambiaría con lo de mi embarazo.-_Rachel podía notar la tristeza en su voz.

_-Cambió un poco, pero todos están enfadados con la corona: los impuestos son muy elevados y se han filtrado las listas de gastos que has realizado. Todos piensan que es excesivo._

_**Q: **__Bien, no tengo excusa para eso._

_-Deberías tenerla, el pueblo busca explicaciones._

_**Q**__: ¿Haz venido solo para esto.-_Sonaba enojada_._

_-Solo creí que deberías saberlo.-_Dijo con voz triste_._

_**Q**__: Lo tengo muy presente, gracias._

_-No te enfades, es solo un tema de conversación, además, solo vine a visitar a mi próximo sobrino._

* * *

**H**: Todo el palacio lo sabe, al parecer tu eres la excepción.-Dijo acariciando a Arthur, el perro de Quinn.

**S**: No toques esa cosa, se te pegará su fealdad.-Arruó la nariz.

**H**: No es feo, es una ternura.

S: Está bizco, babea mucho, apenas y puede caminar y tiene la cara deforme, eso es fealdad

**H**: Si, es un poco feo, pero es muy cariñoso, eso lo compensa.

**R**: Podemos dejar de hablar del perro para concentrarnos en lo importante?.-Interrumpió.-¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

**S**: Porque tu y Quinn se la pasan día y noche en su "cuarto secreto" y no se enteran de lo que pasa fuera.

**H: **Puede ser eso.-Dijo pensativa.

**S**: Además, no van a estar gritando por todo el palacio la situación actual, y mucho menos a la preferida de la reina.

**R**: ¿Y por que no me lo dirían?

**H: **Miedo.

**R**: ¿A mi?

**H**: Claro, como favorita de la reina y por la ferviente "amistad" que ustedes dos tienen, es mejor guardarse algunos detalles. ¿Cuál sería tu reacción cuando te dijeran todas esas calumnias sobre los ritos satánicos que Quinn supuestamente lleva acabo?

Santana comenzó a reír.

**S**: Ese rumor es uno de mis favoritos, pero prefiero el de la orgía.-Rachel y Harmony la miraron interrogantes.-Ya saben, en donde toda la corte utiliza la catedral para hacer una orgía. Yo le lamo los pies a Quinn, tu.-Señaló a Rachel.-Estás entre sus piernas y un demonio este detrás de ella agarrando su…

**R**: Si, definitivamente fue mejor que no me dijeran nada.-Interrumpió.-Pero una bancarrota no es algo que se pueda ocultar.

**H**: No es bancarrota, simplemente es un exceso de gastos, El valor de las cosas aumenta y los campesinos se quejan. Eso es lo que pasa.

**S**: Quinn comenzó a despilfarrar dinero que no era de ella y eso tiene consecuencias.

**R**: Pero, no es tan grave, tiene solución.

**S**: Claro, pero Quinn no deja de tirar dinero.

**H**: No pasa nada, Quinn es muy inteligente.

**S**: Para ti lo es, para los demás es solo una niña consentida.

* * *

**S**: Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.-Decía cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Todo bien?.-Preguntó subiendo con besos por el cuerpo de la morocha.

**S**: Excelente, cada vez lo haces mejor.-Respondió abrazando a la

-Y eso que perdí practica.-Bromeó.

Santana solo sonrió, Teresa sabía que después de tener sexo Santana solía tomar una siesta.

Pero ahora necesitaba hablar con ella.

_-¿Santana?_

**S: **Mhmm.-Gruñó

_-¿Estás despierta?.-_Preguntó viendo que la chica no abría los ojos.

**S: **Casi.

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

**S: **Dormir

_-Por favor._

**S: **Dormir.

_-Es importante._

**S: **Bien.-Dijo incorporándose.-¿Qué es mas importante que mi siesta?

_-Quinn._

**S: **Claro, Quinn es mas importante que mi siesta.

_-Hablo enserio._

**S: **Yo también. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

_-Bien, sabes que me voy pasado mañana.-_La morena asintió.-_Necesito que cuides a Quinn por mi._

**S: **Tiene a miles de guardias que cuidan de ella, no me necesita.

_-Como hermana, tienes que cuidarla como una hermana._

**S: **No soy su hermana.-Frunció el ceño

_-No lo eres._

**S: **Tu no eres su hermana.

_-¿Podrías concentrarte?_

**S: **Para hacer eso necesito dormir.-Dijo recostándose para seguir durmiendo

_-Solo prométeme que la cuidarás._

**S: **Para eso tiene a la enana.-Murmuró

_-¿Enana?_

**S: **Rachel

_-¿Qué tiene que ver la dama de…_

**S: **¡Está bien! Prometo cuidarla, ahora ¿Podemos dormir?

Teresa sonrió acurrucándose junto a la morena.

Tener el calor de Teresa en su espalda, el suave viento que entraba por su ventana acompañado por los rayos del sol y la quietud del palacio condujeron a Santana a su tan preciado sueño.

**TOC. TOC. TOC.**

**S: **¡pero QUIEN **CARAJOS ES!.-**Gritó incorporándose.

_-Se-señorita Polignac, la reina está a punto de dar a luz. Demanda su presencia._

* * *

_-¿Se le ofrece un vaso de agua, su majestad?_

**Q: **"_Lo único que se me ofrece es golpearte en la cara para que sientas lo mismo que yo" _Si, por favor.

_-¡Un vaso de agua para su majestad!_

Las personas que estaban ahí (Miembros de la corte, la iglesia y la corona) se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al anciano que llevaba una copa con agua.

**Q: **Muchas gracias.-Dijo intentado sonreír.

Sus manos temblaban por el dolor así que no era de sorprender cuando derramó un poco de agua.

**R: **Permítame.-Dijo tomando la copa de las manos de Quinn para llevarla hasta los labios de esta.

**Q: **Gracias.

**S: **Permiso, permiso ¿Se podría quitar de mi camino? Gracias.-Santana y Teresa se abrían camino entre la multitud para llegar a Quinn.-¿Qué tal rubia? ¿En el paraíso?.-Bromeó ganándose un codazo de Harmony.

Quinn se limitó a sonreír y hacerle una seña a la morocha para que se acercara.

**Q: **No sabes cuanto te odio.-Susurró mientras fingía abrazarla.-Te odio tanto que tendré que inventar una nueva palabra para describir mi odio hacia ti.

Santana se separó sonriente, sabia que Quinn no lo decía enserio.

_-Bien, si no tenemos que esperar a nadie más, empecemos._

El camisón de Quinn fue subido hasta su abdomen y sus piernas fueron separadas exponiéndola a todos los presentes.

_-Vamos, puje su majestad._

Quinn obedeció sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía al instante por la fuerza y como el dolor incrementaba. Después de unos segundos relajó cerrando los ojos y respirando con agitación hasta que sintió algo frío y mojado en su frente.

Se encontró con la sonrisa calida de Rachel mientras pasaba un paño húmedo por su rostro.

-_Una vez mas._

Tres intentos después su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente mientras la habitación se llenaba de murmullos y gritos del recién nacido.

Todos esperaban el veredicto final.

Heredero o princesa.

Su vista comenzó a oscurecerse aún sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

Lo ultimo que recuerda escuchar es el grito de la partera.

_-¡Es una niña!_

* * *

Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

lo siento, si es que alguien sigue leyendo el fic, lo siento.

Bien solo tengo dos cosas que decir:

**1.- _¡QUINNTANA EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO!_**_(Espero que Murphy no esté de broma)_

**2.-**Le quedan 3 o tres capítulos a la historia. ):

Bien nos vemos y gracias a los que siguen leyendo! (Y a los que comentan, a ellos también)


	13. Chapter 13

La pequeña María Teresa caminaba a un lado de su madre, cada cierto tiempo apartaba los rizos que el viento llevaba a su rostro y sonreía cuando las mariposas se posaban en las flores que cubrían la pequeña caja de madera.

Jugaba con Luís, su hermano menor, haciéndole muecas cuando se asomaba detrás del vestido de su mamá para que no se aburriera. Tía Harmony le había explicado que ese iba a ser un día muy pesado y que mami estaría triste.

Se detuvieron frente a un hoyo en la tierra que le recordaba a Arthur, el perro de mamá, a el lo metieron en unos de esos hoyos el día en el que no despertó. Tía Santana había dicho que Arthur estaba muy cansado, así que se había ido a otro lugar a descasar.

No entendía como podría descansar en un hoyo y con un montón de tierra encima.

Mientras algunos guardias bajaban la cajita de madera tía Rachel se paró junto a ella, acariciando su cabeza y sonriéndole dulcemente.

**M: **¿Puedo verlo?.-preguntó señalando a su otro hermano que su tía cargaba.

**R: **Claro, pero no hagas ruido.-Dijo inclinándose a la altura de la rubia menor.-Está durmiendo.

**M: **Es muy guapo, como mamá..-Susurró acariciando el rostro del pequeño.

**R: **Y como sus hermanos.

Teresa solo sonrió.

Rachel seguía platicando con la pequeña y de reojo miraba a Quinn que limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo de seda. Daría todo lo porque la rubia no se sintiera así.

Un sacerdote comenzaba a hablar, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó lanzándole una ultima sonrisa a la pequeña y miró al frente, lista para darle el ultimo adiós a la pequeña Sofía. La que sería la ultima hija de Quinn.

* * *

_-Solo nos llevó a la ruina._

_-Es austriaca, ¿Qué esperabas?_

_-Cierto, su intelecto es prácticamente nulo._

Con la frente en alto y con Rachel detrás seguía su camino hacia su cuarto. Eran cada vez más frecuentes los comentarios de odio y en lugar de murmurarlos, como lo hacían antes, ahora los gritaban justo cuando la rubia pasaba frente a ellos.

Quinn trataba de pensar con claridad. Todos esos comentarios tenían razón bueno, casi todos. Los había llevado a la ruina con todos esos gastos que ahora veía como innecesarios.

En los últimos años había gastado mas del dinero que tenían, ocasionando una fuerte crisis económica que dejó al pueblo literalmente sin nada. Ni pan, ni ganado ni agua. Nada. Y obviamente el pueblo estaba mas que enfadado.

¿Se arrepentía? Claro.

¿Trataba de solucionarlo? Si.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Ingresó al "cuarto secreto" junto con Rachel para hacer lo que había acostumbrado a hacer desde hace algunos años.

Llorar abrazada a la morena.

* * *

_-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡Tiene que ver esto!_

Un guardia llegaba a su altura, agitado mientras le extendía una hoja sucia. Un miembro de su corte la tomó leyendo el titulo que hizo que todos se estremecieran.

_-"Cabezas por cortar"_

_1.-María Antonieta._

_2.-Luis XVI_

_3.-Rachel Berry_

_4.-María Teresa de Saboya_

_5.-Santana de Polastron_

_6.-Harmony Devereux-Knollys_

_7.-Blaine A._

_8.-Sugar M._

Y la lista seguía. Nombre tras nombre, todos favoritos de la reina.

* * *

**S: **Nunca pensé decir esto, pero, te extrañaré.-Susurró tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos.

Quinn la abrazó sin saber que mas hacer.

**Q: **Cuídate, por favor.-Dijo.

**S: **Nos volveremos a ver, ¿No?.-Preguntó separándose para sostener el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos.

**Q: **Obviamente. No te librarás tan fácil de mi.-Sonrió depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena.

**S: **Nos veremos.

**Q: **Adiós.-Logró pronunciar cuando Santana subía al carruaje que la alejaría de ella.

**H: **Quinn.-La llamó con el rostro empapado en lagrimas.

La rubia corrió a su encuentro abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, llorando libremente en el hombro de la chica.

**H: **Te odio cuando lloras.-Pronunció entre sollozos haciendo reír a la rubia.

**Q: **Pues debes haberme odiado en los últimos años.-Harmony sonrió.-Gracias por todo Harmony. Fuiste como una madre para mi. Una madre de mi edad, pero supongo que eso cuenta.

**H: **Esto me está sonando como una despedida definitiva, y no quiero que sea así.-Dijo separándose de la rubia.-Se que nos volveremos a encontrar. Todo se solucionará y volveremos a la normalidad.

**Q: **Claro que si. Volveremos a la aldea para correr descalzas en el pasto; gritando y bailando a media noche y recordando los viejos tiempos. Eso es lo que haremos.

Harmony la abrazó una ultima vez con una sonrisa triste y con un mal presentimiento en el corazón.

**H: **Cuídate Quinn. Hazlo por tus hijos, por ella y por ti.

Sin mas subió al carruaje evitando mirar a la ojiverde.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la entrada del palacio, mirando en la misma dirección en la que todos sus amigos se fueron. Pero no le importaba ni el frío ni la oscuridad.

**R: **Vas a enfermarte.-Habló detrás de ella.

**Q: **No me interesa. Estoy perdiendo todo lo que me importa. Solo me quedas tu y mis hijos.-Dijo sintiendo un nuevo mar de lagrimas cubrir su rostro. Después de un momento de silencio habló.-Tu también deberías irte.

La morena sonrió tristemente. ¿Cuándo aprendería esa mujer que su lugar era junto a ella y nadie mas?

**R: **Entremos.-Dijo abrazándola dulcemente por la espalda.-Tomemos chocolate caliente y acurruquémonos frente a la chimenea.

Quinn sonrió besando la mejilla de la morena.

Si, ese era su lugar.

* * *

Capitulo pequeño pero con gran importancia.

2 capítulos más. ¿O será 1?

Gracias por los reviews (en especial a fuckbray(me encanta tu nickname) me encantó tu comentario) (?)


	14. Chapter 14

**Q: **Muy pronto tendremos que marcharnos.-Susurró acariciando el rostro de la morena.-Corremos peligro aquí.

**R: **Iré a donde tu vayas.-Respondió besando la mano de Quinn.

**Q: **Te amo.

**R: **Que suerte, porque yo también te amo.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, mirándose y acariciándose, disfrutando la una de la otra como pocas veces podían hacerlo. Y las dos presentían que ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

_-Majestad._

Quinn se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de cubrir su desnudes y la de Rachel con las sabanas.

**Q: **¿Qué acaso nadie sabe pedir permiso para pasar?.-Preguntó entre dientes, mirando al pobre sirviente que temblaba por la reacción de la rubia.

_-Lo siento, pero es una emergencia.-_Susurró.

* * *

Rachel sostenía entre los brazos el frágil cuerpo de la rubia mientras esta sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba.

El pequeño Luis José, el Delfín de Francia, próximo heredero de la corona, había fallecido.

Ahora su cuerpecito descansaba entre los brazos de su madre, llenándolo de besos y caricias, tratando de despertarlo en vano.

* * *

_-El pueblo ha tomado la bastilla.-_Informó un mensajero a la corte real, bueno, a los pocos que quedaban.-_Amenazan con destruir el palacio real. Reclaman la cabeza de los reyes._

El rey se levanto de su asiento, dando vueltas por la habitación, tratando e pensar claramente.

**Q: **Envíen tropas para combatirlos.-Dijo de repente y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

_-No podemos hacer eso, sería provocarlos._

**Q: **Al contrario, estaríamos educándolos.

_-Majestad.-_Se dirigió al rey.-_Ciertamente es usted el que tiene la ultima desición, no su esposa, pero le aconsejo que no tome en cuenta su aportación, no está en posición de opinar aquí. Ya bastante ha hecho._

Quinn lo miraba insistentemente. Sabía que tenía buenas intensiones, como proteger a su familia.

_-Envíen tropas.-_Declaró finalmente.

* * *

A las 9 de la noche en punto comenzaron a escuchar los gritos enfurecidos del pueblo acercándose al palacio. Bieldos, antorchas, palos, piedras, incluso algunas armas se podían ver entre los habitantes. Gritaban obscenidades a la reina, algunos incluso portaban cuerdas prometiéndole la muerte con ellas.

Quinn y sus hijos estaban recostados en el cuarto de la primera, Rachel y otras dos damas los cuidaban y alimentaban.

Todo era silencio, salvo por los murmuros lejanos que lograban penetrar las paredes De repente algunos ruidos de vidrios rompiéndose y los vítores de la gente los pusieron alerta.

Golpes estrepitosos se dejaron escuchar en la puerta de la habitación. Una dama se apresuró a abrirla.

_-Escondan a la reina, vienen por ella._

Rachel se levantó inmediatamente, con ayuda de otra dama retiró las sabanas de los niños y de Quinn. Ayudó a Quinn a bajar mientras las otras preparaban a los niños.

Con las manos temblorosas y algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos la morocha comenzó a vestir a la ojiverde errando algunos botones.

**Q: **Hey.-Llamó su atención tomando sus manos.-Tranquila, todo estará bien

* * *

Media noche. Quinn, su esposo y sus hijos viajaban en una carroza encubierta, tratando de pasar desapercibidos por los pobladores.

Para su descontento Rachel se había marchado un poco antes.

Su esposo (a quien no le agradaba Quinn) llegó en cuanto se enteró de la revuelta para sacar a la morena de ese lugar, no sin antes sonreírle petulantemente a la rubia por la forma en la que Rachel corrió a sus brazos una vez lo vio (porque también estaba consiente de los rumores que circulaban por toda Francia sobre las dos y su intima "amistad").

Ahora estaba sola con sus hijos y su esposo, lejos de su apoyo moral y cordura, porque eso era Rachel para ella, su cable a tierra, su pócima a la realidad.

* * *

_Rachel_

_Lamentablemente no puedo decirte mi localización ni tu la tuya, pues temo que esta carta termine en manos incorrectas._

_Me sentí por la labor de saber algo de ti y que tu sepas algo de mi, pues pienso que puedes estar preocupada por mi situación, pero quiero que hasta que escuches el rugir del pueblo dando vítores y danzando sobre mi cuerpo inmóvil, no te aflijas, pues eso quiere decir que me encuentro bien, no tanto sin ti a mi lado, pero por lo menos respiro._

_Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haz hecho en estos dos últimos días?_

_Yo estoy bien, las ocurrencias y travesuras de Teresa y Carlos me mantienen consiente, y claro, un buen libro también ha ayudado un poco. Lo único de lo que me quejo es del terrible dolor de espalda que me provoca el estar sentada por mucho tiempo._

_En fin, tengo que dejarte, tenemos que seguir con el recorrido._

_Si piensas responder, por favor hazlo con el mismo mensajero y no incluyas cosas privadas._

_Con cariño_

_Quinn_

* * *

_Quinn_

_Lamentablemente tu carta ha llegado tres días después de su envío. En verdad me sorprendió la facilidad con la que tu mensajero me localizó, según mi esposo estamos en un lugar altamente seguro y nadie nos molestará. Después comprendí porque. La familia de Finn (menos Harmony, por supuesto) están a favor de la revolución. Que hipócritas. Primero te adulaban y besaban tus pies y ahora quieren tu cabeza en una cesta (de solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos)._

_Mencioné a Harmony, ella está bien y te manda saludos, al igual que Santana, está viviendo con nosotros, mas precisamente en el cuarto de Harmony, ya sabes._

_Te he extrañado tanto estos días, no pensé que fuera tan insoportable el separarme de ti, pero ahora que lo estoy viviendo me doy cuenta de que es una tortura, lenta y dolorosa._

_Me alegro de que Teresa y el pequeño Carlos tomen esto a ala ligera y no se fatiguen pensando en lo que podría pasar (quisiera ser ellos)_

_Y bueno, prácticamente no he hecho nada mas que discutir temas triviales con mi suegra y pasear por os jardines con Harmony y Santana. Y en cuanto llega la noche rezo por ti y por tus dos angelitos, para que lleguen sanos y salvos a su destino._

_Espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos con el tiempo indicado, pero imagino que no lo hará._

_Sinceramente tuya._

_Rachel._

* * *

Quinn terminaba de leer la carta con los ojos llorosos. Cuanto extrañaba a la morocha, a sus tres morochas en realidad. Ahora que lo pensaba se le hacía muy extraño que fueran morenas las tres.

Sacaba una hoja y el tintero para comenzar a escribir la respuesta a la carta cuando el carruaje se detuvo. No se alarmó, pues sabía que llegarían a un punto de revisión arreglado para que los dejaran pasar.

_-¿Quién está en el carruaje?.-_Se escuchó que preguntaban, y pronto supieron que los habían atrapado.

Se suponía que el guardia reconocería el carruaje inmediatamente, y sin hacer una sola pregunta los dejaría pasar, pero estaba sucediendo lo contrario.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, su primer instinto fue abrazar a sus hijos, por nada del mundo dejaría que les pusieran una mano encima.

Un hombre los observaba, pero pronto fueron dos, después tres.

_-Son los reyes._

_-Si, son ellos._

_-¡Son los reyes!_.-Gritó.

Pronto el carruaje se vio rodeado de personas, muchas personas. Gritando y golpeando el carruaje trataban de entrar para tomar a la reina y hacer justicia ahí mismo, pero una voz conciente ordenó regresarlos a París para entregarlos a la justicia.

El carro reanudar su marcha, dando la vuelta para volver a la ciudad. Sus hijos lloraban aterrados de los gritos y golpes y ella solo podía rezar en su mente.

Esperando que Rachel también rezara por ella.

* * *

**Por capítulos como este pienso que no escribo bien :/**

**(El penúltimo capitulo, por cierto)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Grandes saltos en el tiempo. Solo aviso.**

* * *

El carruaje se detuvo por ultima vez frente al palacio de Las Tullerías. Aún había personas que trataban de abrir el carruaje pero los guardias lo evitaban.

_-¡Atrás!_

Eso era lo único que podían escuchar entre los gritos de la gente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un guardia.

_-Abajo.-_Fue lo único que dijo.

_-Toma a Luís.-_Dijo su esposo.-_No dejes que lo toquen, yo llevaré a Teresa._

Todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que salieron. El pueblo estalló en gritos y maldiciones al ver a sus reyes salir del carruaje. Primero Quinn y después el rey.

Algunos guardias les abrían camino entre la multitud, pero eso no evitaba que algunos los tocaran, rasgando sus ropas y llenándolos de suciedad.

**Q: **Shhh.-Trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo que lloraba desconsoladamente, asustado.

Entraron finalmente a lo que sería su prisión, suspirando aliviados al verse bien, completos. Por lo menos tenían la seguridad de que no morirían a manos del pueblo.

Se dirigieron una ultima mirada antes de seguir avanzando tras los guardias.

* * *

**H: **Deberías dormir un poco.-Sugirió.

**R: **Gracias Harmony, no había pensado en eso.-Dijo con sarcasmo

**H: **Lo digo enserio Rachel. Tienes que cuidarte, ni siquiera comes, solo rezas.

**R: **Tengo que hacerlo, por Quinn, por su bien.-Susurró cabizbaja.

Harmony suspiró pensando sus palabras antes de sentarse junto a la morocha.

**H: **¿Y no crees que Quinn preferiría que tu estuvieras bien? ¿Por encima de ella? Piénsalo. En los últimos años tu has sido su única preocupación, no, desde que te conoció has sido su única preocupación, y no creo que eso cambie. Es más, te aseguro que está pensando en ti ahora mismo.

**R: **Tu que sabes.-Espetó con molestia.

**H: **Se mucho. No por nada era su confidente, Rachel. Si, puede que a ti te contara que pasaba dentro del palacio y dentro de su mente también, pero a mi me contaba todo lo que sucedía en su corazón. Desde mucho antes de que tu llegaras era mi deber escucharla y aconsejarla, asegurarme de limpiar sus lagrimas y aclarar su alma, de eso me encargaba y aprendí muchas cosas, pero la más importante fue siempre poner el amor delante de todo, que le siga la cordura y por ultimo el razonamiento .Eso hizo Quinn contigo. Te ponía frente a todo. Lo primero que pensaba en las mañanas eras tu, en todas sus oraciones estabas tu y lo sabes muy bien, como sabes también que ella se sacrificaría por tu bien poniendo sus necesidades a un lado si tuviera que hacerlo.

**R: **Y por eso yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, poniéndome como segunda prioridad.

**H: **Haces mal, compréndelo. Si algo te pasa a ti Quinn lo sufrirá mil veces más.

**R: **No puedo abandonarla Harmony. Aún me arrepiento de marcharme del palacio.

**H: **Fue la decisión correcta. En algún momento o en otro eso iba a suceder y las cosas no hubieran sido tan buenas.

**R: **Pero la dejé sola.-Dijo llorando.

**H: **Si fuera por ella hubieras abandonado el palacio junto con nosotras, solo para cuidarte. No dejaría que nada malo te pasara, no se lo permitiría.

**S: **Hey.-Llamó acercándose a grandes zancadas.

**H: **¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó levantándose.-Estás pálida.

**S: **Los…los han atrapado.

**R: **¿Qué?.-Preguntó afligida

**S: **Ayer por la noche. Los llevaron a Las Tullerías.

* * *

La prisión de Temple no parecía un mal lugar, claro, era sucio y era, bueno, una prisión, pero por lo menos estaba lejos del cada vez más enfurecido pueblo.

Las Tullerías no había sido un lugar muy seguro, pues meses después los ciudadanos arremetieron en el lugar, destruyéndolo, tratando de llegar a los reyes. Desde ese día todo se desató en un caos que parecía no terminar. Estaban en guerra.

Desde su celda podía escuchar los disparos, bombardeos, gritos, etc. Y no paraba de pensar en Rachel ¿Estaría bien?

Algo le decía que si, pero otra parte de su mente, esa pequeña parte que a veces la hacía sentir insegura, le decía que no lo estaba.

**Q: **Madre mía, esta mañana están mas animados.-Dijo a su hermana refiriéndose a las personas fuera.

_-Pues debe ser un acontecimiento importante.-Dijo terminando de trenzar el cabello de la rubia menor.-Listo pequeña._

**Q: **Oye.-Llamó al guardia que las custodiaba.-¿Qué pasa allá afuera?

_-Han cazado a alguien de la lista de cabezas.-_Dijo sonriente al ver la expresión de Quinn ante sus palabras.-Una tal María Teresa. Debió ver. La guillotinaron, pintaron su rostro y lo colgaron de una lanza, ahora mismo están dando vueltas por ahí como si fuera su estandarte.

**Q: **Teresa.-Susurró llorando.

* * *

Un año pasó desde aquel incidente. Seguía encerrada en aquella celda junto a sus dos hijos, su esposo estaba fuera, tratando de arreglar la situación que parecía agravarse cada vez más.

Algunos meses atrás habían descubierto la caja fuerte del rey que contenía todos los documentos importantes, como el tratado con Estados Unidos que autorizaba apoyo monetario y militar hacia esa nación, además de los documentos que corroboran los gastos extremistas en joyería, vestimenta y demás caprichos de la reina, como la aldea.

Ahora el rey se enfrentaba contra la corte, tratando de justificar sus actos.

Era casi media noche cuando llegó a la cárcel. Quería llorar, gritar y destruir todo, pero un hombre no actúa así.

Al momento de ingresar a la celda dos pequeños se lanzaron a el, abrazando sus piernas y riendo al ver por fin a su padre. Quinn se levantó de inmediato abrazándolo y besándolos.

**Q: **Me alegra que hayas vuelto.-Susurró en su oído.-¿Cómo te fue?

Un brazo rodeo su cintura fuertemente y algunos sollozos llegaron a sus oídos.

_-Me matarán.-_Dijo en un murmullo.

* * *

_Quinn_

_Han pasado tres años, he perdido la cuenta de las cartas que te he enviado y no has contestado a ninguna._

_Se que estás viva, mi corazón me lo dice, pero aún así necesito una confirmación de tu parte._

_Un simple hola escrito de tu puño y letra bastaría para alegrarme._

_He tratado de ir contigo, pero lamentablemente mi propia familia me tiene prisionera. Dicen que es muy peligroso y temen que pueda pasarme algo; al parecer no notan que me pasa de todo al no verte._

_Por favor Quinn, contesta, no me hagas sufrir más y permíteme saber de ti._

_Rachel._

118, 119 en realidad era la suma total de cartas recibidas por la rubia de parte de Rachel. Cada una destruida inmediatamente después de leerlas.

Nunca se había sentido con ánimos suficientes como para contestar. No quería molestar a la morena, prefería no escribir nada en absoluto a llenar hojas y hojas con dolorosas y amargas palabras que preocuparían aún más a la morena.

Pero sentía que era momento de contestar. Algo en su interior le decía que no tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

* * *

Su esposo se había despedido de ella llorando. Abrazó a sus hijos sabiendo que ya nunca mas volvería a verlos y salió sin mirar atrás.

Ahora Quinn estaba sobre la cama abrazando a sus pequeños, escuchando el escalofriante silencio que cubría todo a su alrededor.

Esperaba y esperaba, hasta que de repente escuchó los vítores de la gente fuera de la cárcel. Podía comparar el ruido con el rugido de mil leones. Leones sedientos de sangre y justicia. Leones que recibían el primer pedazo de carne después de la hambruna.

Pedazo de carne que resultó ser la cabeza de su rey.

* * *

**H: **¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!.-Gritaba Harmony deteniendo el andar de la morena quien la miraba interrogante.

Harmony le entregó una hoja sucia y maltratada.

Se llevó una mano a la boca emitiendo un grito ahogado al reconocer la perfecta caligrafía en las tres únicas palabras que contenía aquel pedazo de papel.

_Rachel, te necesito._

* * *

**R: **¡Me necesita, Finn!.-Gritó.

**F: **¡Y yo te necesito junto a mi! Sana y salva.-Respondió

**R: **¿Para que me necesitas? ¿Para quedarme encerrada todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada?.-Interrogó.-Es solo una visita, te lo ruego. Mi amiga me necesita.

**F: **Amiga.-Rió.-por favor, no trates de verme la cara de idiota Rachel. He escuchado rumores sobre ustedes dos y su…romance.

**R: **¿Y que si en verdad tuvimos algo?

**F: **Que no voy a dejar que mi esposa me engañe.

**R: **Pero tu si puedes tener cuanta amante te plazca ¿no? Porque se que las tienes, como se también que no paras de coquetear con cuanta mujer u hombre se te ponga en el camino.-el chico palideció.-Lo se todo Finn, por eso creo que es justo que yo tenga la misma oportunidad que tu de encontrar a alguien que en realidad me ame, y poder escapar por lo menos por un tiempo de este matrimonio ficticio.

El moreno bajó la mirada nervioso.

**F: **Pediré que preparen un carruaje.

* * *

La puerta se abrió el día siguiente, mostrando dos guardias que avanzaban hacia ella a pasos largos, creándole un gran temor.

Uno de aquellos hombres tomó a su pequeño hijo mientras el otro la sujetaba a ella, evitando así cualquier movimiento.

-¡_Mamí!.-_Gritaba el pequeño cuando lo sacaban de la celda.

**Q: **Luís.-Luchaba por liberarse, pero era en vano. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar mientras veía como le arrancaban a su hijo de las manos.

* * *

Tres días después la puerta volvió a abrirse. Por instinto Quinn se abrazó a su hija, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, preparándose.

**M: **¡Tía Rachel!

Quinn abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Teresa se deshacía de su agarre para correr directamente a la morocha que se adentraba en la celda.

**R: **Hola pequeña.-La saludó arrodillándose para abrazarla.-Te he extrañado mucho.

**Q: **Y yo a ti tía ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

**R: **Me lo habían prohibido, pero traje algo para compensarlo un poco.-Dijo sacando una caja de su bolso.

**M: **¡Chocolates!

**R: **Shhh…Solo traje una caja, mamá no debe enterarse, ahora corre, ve a comerlos mientras yo la saludo.-La niña sintió corriendo a un rincón para comerlos.

Se incorporó y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a la rubia, tan hermosa como siempre.

A grandes zancadas se acercó a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, recordando su suave tacto. Pronto las dos comenzaron a sollozar escondiendo sus rostros en el cuello de la otra.

"_Hay momentos para todo, Quinn" _recordó que su madre decía "_Si es un momento triste, debes llorar; si es un momento feliz, debes reír. Es así de simple_."

El problema que Quinn tenía era el poder identificar que clase de "momento" tenían Rachel y ella en ese instante, así que comenzó a reír mientras lloraba empapando el hombro de la morena.

**R: **¿Qué es tan gracioso?.-Preguntó con voz llorosa, contagiándose de la risa de la rubia.

**Q: **Créeme que no tengo la menor idea.-Respondió antes de besar a la morocha.

Evitó llorar aún más fuerte por poco. El tocar los labios de Rachel después de tres largos años era como tomar limonada fría en el desierto, como volver a la vida. Eso era.

Unieron sus frentes, mirándose y limpiando las lagrimas de la otra, sonriéndose, recordándose.

**R: **No comprendo como sigues siendo tan hermosa.

**Q: **Ya sabes, el aislamiento es un buen tratamiento.-Bromeó.

Rachel sonrió ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco para ser remplazada por una mueca de tristeza, seguida de varias lagrimas más y sollozos que rompían el corazón de la ojiverde.

**Q: **Oh, vamos, era una broma.-La consoló.

**R: **No es justo. No es nada justo.

**Q: **Claro que lo es, y te lo digo yo más que las personas ahí afuera. Es muy justo.

**R: **Claro que no Quinn. Tu eres mía.-Sentenció mirándola a los ojos.-No pueden simplemente llevarte lejos de mi.

**Q: **Soy tuya.-Rió un poco.-Lo soy y lo seguiré siendo después de mi muerte. Por toda la eternidad.

**R: **No hables de eso, te lo suplico.

**Q: **¿Por qué no si es algo que pasará?

**R: **Calla.-Ordenó empujándola ligeramente.-Te liberarán. Lo se.

**Q: **No Rachel, sabes que no lo harán. Primero fue mi esposo, el no tenía la culpa y mira como acabó. Es obvio que también me querrán matar a mi. Sabes, incluso me prometieron una farola en la cual colgarían mi cabeza y una soga especial para…

**R: **¡Basta Quinn!.-Gritó.-¿No comprendes que no puedes irte? ¿No comprendes que te necesito aquí, conmigo?.-Sollozó.-Aún nos faltan cosas por hacer Quinn. Aún necesito escucharte decir que me amas, o que te parezco linda o que…o que pasaremos toda la vida juntas.

**Q: **Mi juicio será dentro de poco, Rachel.-Habló con suavidad.-Se que no lo ganaré, hay demasiadas pruebas en mi contra y mi muerte no puede demorar más, el pueblo está cada vez más inquieto por no conseguir lo que quieren. Es inevitable, Rachel.

La morocha se sentó sobre la cama ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. No podía creer que Quinn se rindiera tan rápido, que aceptara su muerte como si fuera lo más natural. ¿En donde había quedado esa mujer que peleaba por todo y que siempre encontraba una solución a los problemas?

**Q: **Te amo.-Dijo delante de la morena.-Te amo, y necesito que lo recuerdes cada día de tu vida. También quiero que recuerdes que soy tuya, que me tuviste a tu merced, que fuiste la única persona en mi vida de la que me enamoré, la única persona a la que le di mi mente, alma y cuerpo.-Se arrodilló frente a la morena tomando su manos para que esta la mirara.-Eres hermosa, Rachel Berry, tan hermosa que aún me cuestiono como pudiste estar con alguien como yo teniendo tantas personas mejores allá afuera.-Le dio un apretón de manos al ver que iba a interrumpir.-Y te prometo que pasaremos toda la vida juntas. Tal vez no esté físicamente, pero créeme cuando te digo que siempre estaré contigo, alentándote y cuidándote a cada segundo. Te lo prometo yo, Quinn Fabray a ti, Rachel Berry.

**R: **Q-Quinn, por favor, n-no me hagas esto.-Suplicó llorando.

**Q: **Solo necesito que me digas que me amas Rachel, solo eso necesito para estar en paz de ahora en adelante. Solo eso.-Susurró.

**R: **Te amo, Quinn, y juro que seguiré amándote por toda la eternidad. No habrá nunca más otra persona que ocupe un lugar tan importante en mi corazón como el que tu tienes.-Dijo con rotundidad.

**Q: **Claro que lo habrá, porque necesito que me hagas un ultimo favor.

**R: **Lo que tu me pidas, Quinn.

* * *

**R: **Rápido, sube.-Susurraba a la rubia que seguía sus instrucciones.-Vamonos.-Ordenó al conductor antes de subir al carruaje.

**M:** ¡Harmony! ¡Santana!.-Gritó la pequeña al verlas dentro del carruaje.

**S: **Corderito, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.

**M: **Mamá dijo que tenía que venir con la tía Rachel, pero no sabía que también ustedes estarían aquí.

Mientras tanto Harmony observaba a la morena quien solo negó con la cabeza para después soltarse a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

Instantáneamente los ojos de las otras dos morochas se llenaron de lagrimas.

* * *

Como casi siempre, tuvo la razón.

Perdió su juicio al ser acusada de más de 20 cargos incluido abuso de menores al hacer que su propio hijo declarara en su contra. Una total farsa para hacerla caer mas bajo.

La carroza se detuvo y alguien abrió la puerta.

_-Abajo.-_ordenó un hombre.

Al verse interrumpidos sus pensamientos pudo escuchar toda la furia que el pueblo tenía contra ella.

Avanzó entre la gente que la tocaba, insultaba y denigraba a cada paso que daba.

Después de unos cuantos metros lo vio. Ese instrumento que terminaría con su vida estaba al centro de la plaza, colocado ahí a propósito para que toda esa gente pudiera observar el espectáculo que tenía para ofrecer. A un lado estaba su verdugo, cubriendo su rostro con una capucha negra. Se preguntaba si las personas a su alrededor estarían celosas de el por tener el honor de asesinarla.

Su corazón bombeaba con más rapidez conforme se acercaba a ese lugar, pero no dejaría que su nerviosismo y miedo se notaran. No les quería dar el placer de verla derrumbarse.

Subió los últimos escalones de su vida y se vio frente a la maquina. Tan imponente, tan majestuosa.

Alguien hablaba, pero la voz se veía opacada por los gritos de la muchedumbre que pedía sangre, así que la persona se dio por vencida y dio una seña al verdugo.

En pocos segundos todo fue silencio, absoluto y escalofriante silencio.

Se arrodilló frente a aquel panel de madera con el hueco para colocar su cuello.

"_Estoy orgullosa de ti, Quinn, toda Austria esta orgullosa de ti".-_Escuchó decir a su madre.

Colocó su cuello en aquella ranura.

"_Eres la mejor, mami"_.-Su pequeña Maria Teresa le decía.

El verdugo sostenía la cuerda y ella cerraba los ojos dando su ultimo suspiro.

"_Te amo, Quinn Fabray"_

Realmente esa fue una buena forma de despedirse del mundo. No con ese escalofriante sonido que producía la cuchilla al bajar.

Sino con su amada Rachel Berry en la mente

_**Le Fin.**_


End file.
